


【锤基】黑色阳光

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 本文是坑，最后以片段的方式完结可能会包含微量其他BG的cp如星卡、铁椒等。各种角色死亡警告，可能有血腥暴力警告。瞎改漫画真开心





	1. Chapter 1

“我们不是要阻止诸神黄昏，而是要主动迎来那个。”

“这太疯狂了，哪怕对我来说。”

洛基喘着气，看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮，然后这个小疯子就出发了。索尔记得那一幕，高如山岳的苏尔特尔从金宫爆发时，他呼吸一滞。

火焰巨人咆哮着，他的巨剑扫过阿斯加德，将神域夷为平地。

“只要地基还在，我们还可以重建。”

克鲁南人这么说的时候，雷神依旧神色凝重，但他心里一松。可下一刻，奔腾的火焰流光就将他们的家园彻底粉碎。无垠的黑色为幕，昔日辉煌的阿斯加德彻底爆裂开来，片瓦无存。

“我都做了什么……”他说道，整个人都僵住了。

洛基，洛基出来了没有？

没有人回答他。

他也没听见海姆达尔说了些什么，那和他的弟弟无关，他凝视着眼前，脑中一片空荡荡的。

等这位神明回过神来的时候，他正独自在他的房间里，拿出玻璃杯往里面倒酒。现在他能够理解瓦尔基里的终日宿醉了，当你有着无法解决的困扰时，一场昏昏沉沉的长眠会是最好的解脱。

也许诡计之神只是又施展了一回他的计谋，随便跑到什么地方去了吧，以洛基的本事，又怎么可能会葬身火海。指不定哪一天，他的弟弟就会又出现在他面前，打算着谋夺他的王位，或者统治哪个倒霉催的星球。索尔想着，笑了笑，手上一颤，他放下酒瓶，抬眼瞧见镜子里的自己，短发，一只眼睛现在是一个血窟窿，奥丁之子真是前所未有的狼狈。

雷神将不知道刚才谁塞给他的眼罩贴上那个窟窿，然后轻轻抚摸了一下，幻想着洛基在他背后出现，那家伙喜欢这样的戏剧性。就在他想到这里的时候，邪神出现了。

神王抑制不住地笑了：“如果你真的在这里，我会想给你一个拥抱。”

他转身，投出手上的酒瓶塞。

瓶塞咚一声撞上了这间舱屋的墙面。

索尔的笑容凝固片刻，终于还是释然：“你让这个影子回来做什么，告别？”他可不觉得他的兄弟有这般好心肠。

“也许是的。”洛基的幻影说道，“我可是捉摸不定的。”

邪神的兄长坐倒进旁边的椅子里：“这么说你没事了？打算和我分道扬镳？”

他弟弟的影像交握双手，站在原地：“也有可能。”

这个绿眼睛的，没良心的混球，他明明应该知道索尔多么希望他回来，如果此时他能够回来，雷神一定会给他一个大大的拥抱，也许还有亲吻，更也许还有一些早就该被诉说的衷情，在那场被捣乱的加冕典礼前自己就应当这么干了，神王暗暗咬牙，但也许那个聪明的诡计之神是真的不知道，毕竟在萨卡的时候，那个说他们更适合分开的可不是洛基。

“能给个准话吗？”他向银舌头发问。

“我不知道。”洛基的影子说道，拆开双手，无辜地摊平，撇了撇嘴，“我是在阿斯加德毁灭前，我的真身查看你的眼睛时，被留在你身上的，之后我有没有从诸神黄昏里出来，如果出来了又去了哪里，我一点儿主意都没有。”

索尔一惊：“你不知道自己是不是活着？”

“是的，这道影子法术无论施法者的死活都可以维持大概七天。”对面的幻影一片平静，“足够你到达下一个星球。”

“不，”雷神站起，“我要知道你现在怎么样了！”

“你打算带着一船人在全宇宙捞我的飞灰？”银舌头的影子眨了眨眼，神情无辜，“这可真是——太感人的兄弟情深了，我不得不说，哇哦，果然你是奥丁的血脉，多么博爱，多么照顾幼弟的哥哥啊，好像叫我去引发诸神黄昏的另有其人似的。”

索尔握紧了拳头：“这件事情不是开玩笑的，洛基，而且当时我别无选择，我们都不是海拉的对手，为了阿斯加德人……”

“是的，当然可以理解。”洛基的幻影赞同道，“所以我应当被牺牲。”

这一句话胜过海拉的黑色长剑，瞬间刺穿了神王的心脏，他抽了一口气，仅剩的眼睛瞪得更大，痛苦地瞅着他的弟弟：“至少，告诉我你并没有死。”

“好吧，我没有死。”银舌头轻快地说道，然而这语气实在没有半点说服力。

索尔低下头去，额头靠住手肘。

之后在他简陋的登基仪式上，洛基也出席了——当然是那道影子——新神王说不清这让他感觉更好了还是更糟了。他发现没有人能看见他的弟弟，只有他，这让一切看上去更像是他的谵妄发作。于是索尔忍不住向那个方向求助：“我们去哪里？”

洛基的幻影抿了抿唇，没有回答他。

“我们去地球。” 最后，他只能自行决定。

在所有人被安置进各自的居住区后，在旁人眼中，他们的国王独自一人站在玻璃罩前，而实际上只有索尔知道，他身畔还有他弟弟相伴，哪怕是兄弟的影子，那也好过什么都没有。

洛基低头，轻轻一笑。

“怎么？”他转头问道。

“如果我说，还好真正的我没有回来，你会生气吗？”邪神的幻影问道，“你竟然决定要去地球，不过我不该为此觉得意外的，毕竟你很爱那里的人。”

他终于学会不再用蝼蚁形容中庭生物了。

索尔微微走了一下神，抬头看着无限星河：“就算你真正在这里，我们去地球也没有关系。”

“是吗？”

“一切都会好的。”他说道，声音里染上了期盼。

“可惜我并没有。”

雷神心脏抽痛，也许他应该自己去拿苏尔特尔的头冠，可是不行，洛基和瓦尔基里是挡不住海拉的——但那又有多少区别？在见过神域粉碎的一幕后，他自忖同样无法逃脱那个狰狞的火焰巨人，所以就算他们交换了位置，洛基一样会死，他也会死，他……

是他低估了苏尔特尔。

火焰巨人曾经警告过他，当头冠与永恒之火结合，火焰将高如山岳，能将阿斯加德彻底毁灭。可他没有放在心上，雷神从未削去骨子里的傲慢自大，他以为自己曾经战胜过的苏尔特尔不过如此，就算预言终会应验，洛基也一定来得及逃出生天。

“我做错过很多事。”

为什么在对火焰巨人说出这句话的时候，奥丁之子竟忘记了，每一次错误，自己都付出了代价。

“告诉我你没有死。”他低声恳求道。

“这我可没法告诉你。”这一回，洛基的声音同样恳切。

*  
“你没有做错任何事。”在他的房间里，邪神平静说道。

他的哥哥眼神呆滞，这些天他们都在这艘飞船里，人们刚刚经历了家园巨变，除了互相鼓励走出阴霾，等待去地球开启新生活外，别无其他。

“我让你去送死。”索尔说的痛楚。

“我要纠正你，那是牺牲，是必要的牺牲，我没有蠢到你叫我去送死就去。”他的弟弟抗议道，“那个时候你还没登基，直到现在我也没有对你宣誓效忠，你凭什么认为我会犯蠢？”

“可是你去了，没有回来。”

“也许我是找到办法离开了，”洛基的影子说道，“没准我回去了萨卡，在那里当了国王，现在我的影子正在骗你去那里找我，好抓住你当我的冠军。”

索尔被这个拙劣的笑话逗得短暂一笑，他没看见任何东西从诸神黄昏中逃离，这句安慰不过是自欺欺人。接着他的兄弟又开口了：“也没准我去了约顿海姆，你知道的，我是那里的正统国王，不过你现在要改道去那里的话，燃料可不够了。”

雷神凝视着他：“你会吗，洛基？”

“也许不会，毕竟我自认还是一个阿斯加德人。”邪神皱了皱眉，“父亲说我是劳菲之子，那么现在约顿海姆的国王是谁，劳菲的其他儿子么？我有别的兄弟，你能想象么？”

索尔一愣，他们对约顿海姆的认识还停留在最初，所有知识都是在认为冰霜巨人是邪恶的青年时代学习的，此后他们没有更深入的了解那里，也从来没关心过劳菲有多少子女，但是洛基除他之外别有兄长——这个念头激起他胸中一阵不快，他哼了一声：“你是奥丁之子，洛基，无论你有没有去约顿海姆。”

他的弟弟忍不住低声笑了起来，这让雷神意识到自己简直像个妒夫。

“告诉我你还活着，哪怕是在约顿海姆。”他开口说道。

洛基止住了笑声，叹了口气：“是的，我还活着，在宇宙的某个角落，你找不到的地方，索尔，如果这么说能让你开心的话，我在你看不见的角落，在海姆达尔的双目无法触及的隐秘之所，也许是萨卡，也许是更远的星球，那里混乱又生机勃勃，我会在那里过得很快活，我的哥哥。”

然而这个答案只让雷神感到前所未有的挫败。

时间飞速流过，他们越来越靠近地球，洛基的影子也越来越淡。

“洛基，我们快到了！”索尔说道，“你还能撑多久？”

“这只是我的影子。”他的弟弟纠正他，“等再过六小时三十分，月神运行到中庭降落点的天空正中，这道影子就该消失了。”

“你能不能再多留一会？”

“很遗憾，但是不能，哪怕你把那个二流法师叫过来也是无济于事，而且这不是真正的我。”

索尔面色苍白，过了片刻，他点了点头，似乎终于接受了现实：

“我知道了，洛基，我真的希望……你还活着。”

洛基笑了笑：“哥哥，我向你保证，太阳会重新照耀在你身上。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿斯加德人全部移居地球的消息相当轰动。

事实上他们并没有得到多少欢迎，尽管雷神是闻名于世的复仇者，也不代表着地球人就能坦然接受他把他的整个种群都带过来，但驱赶他们也同样不可行，等最后阿萨人得以在北欧选择了一块地广人稀之地降落时，月亮已经将近中天。

当晚他们继续在飞船上安歇，在这个临时居住地里，索尔只觉得身上泛起一阵寒意，他看着他兄弟的幻影，那影子几乎已经淡到看不清了。

“洛基。”他唤道。

“你应该知道我很快就会消失了吧？刚才那个多管闲事的二流法师也来看过，告诉过你了，我和我的本体是完全割裂的，别费心找我了，索尔。”

要不是斯特兰奇居然能看见洛基的影子，神王都快以为自己是在发疯了，可现在发现自己没疯的他只觉得孤独：“等安置好人民，我就来找你。”

“谢了，但我觉得你还是留在地球更好，如果我还活着的话，由我来地球找整个阿斯加德人国度，要比你在宇宙里大海捞针方便的多。”

“那你会回来吗？”

“什么都说不好。”诡计之神的影子回答道。

“我希望你能回来。”

“你在萨卡可不是这么说的，”邪神笑道，“现在这算什么，某种真情流露？可惜你这是白费功夫。而且就算我能听见，也会怀疑你是不是打算把我作为宇宙战犯献给这些中庭人，好交换阿斯加德的居住权，这也是一种合理牺牲。”

“不！”阿斯加德的国王断然道，“除非你再次伤害他们，否则你就在我的庇护下。”

“为什么不？”银舌头说道，“你知道这种骑士精神有多荒唐吗，包庇一个毁过纽约——我记得是这个名字的城市——的坏家伙，这可不是堂堂雷霆之神所为。”

“你是我弟弟，”可能是因为眼前的不过一个幻影，又可能是因为他真的想将这些话语倾吐给洛基，索尔比过去更为坦诚，“你我一道，拯救过九界免于被黑暗精灵吞噬。”

“然后我就假死，还把奥丁流放中庭，自己当了阿斯加德的国王。”

奥丁的长子沉默了片刻：“父亲的死亡并不是你的责任。”

“哈，你现在对这个问题终于想通了？”

是的，索尔已经接受了，就算强大如众神之父，就算是奥丁，神明终会陨落，漫长的生命总有尽头，一切的终点都是死亡。不论他是在中庭养老院还是在神域的王座上，当死亡降临，事情不会有任何区别。

“你对王位有继承权，你也是奥丁之子，你当然可以坐上王座，”雷神仅剩的眼睛镀上一层微光，“我很抱歉，洛基，我在萨卡说的那些……我并不是真的想和你分道扬镳。我爱——”

“嘘——”洛基竖起一根手指放在唇前，禁咒封锁了索尔的声音，“你知道，我不是真正在这里，你的下一句话应该告诉真正的我。”

他的身形已经飘飘渺渺，他的绿眼睛却还是亮晶晶的：“哥哥。”

他看得懂他兄长眼里的期盼，和那一句问不出口的话语。

洛基，告诉我你还活着，好吗？

“如果我还在这世界上，哥哥，”洛基说道，“无论遇到了什么，我都会回来找你的，总有那么一天，你会知道要摆脱我是多么麻烦。”

话音刚落，这个绿眼睛法师的身形就彻底散碎了，同时消失的还有那个无声的禁咒。

“不！洛基，洛基！”神王无助地伸手，呆呆看着自己抓不住一片碎影。如同阿斯加德粉碎的那一瞬间，他抓不到他兄弟的影子，唯有漫天星尘纷纷扬扬。

金发神明强壮的身躯轰然跪下，双手握拳，抵在地上，闭上了眼睛。

*  
之后阿斯加德的国王都没来得及和联合国扯皮，无限战争就爆发了。

至尊圣所的王一个圆圈画到了飞船里来，惊慌地说圣所被入侵了，有人抓走了至尊法师。其实索尔和斯特兰奇实在也还说不上交情，但雷神仍然决定帮忙，班纳听完王的描述后提议他们应该联系复仇者联盟的其他人，于是在将事情和瓦尔基里匆匆交代了一下以后，索尔先通过传送圈赶往伦敦，并一心期待他和地球伙伴们的碰面。

等王带着斯塔克与一个不认识的孩子出现时，雷霆已经将那个名叫黑矮星的大块头劈成了一堆焦肉，但索尔随即就中了乌木喉的幻术，咣铛一声摔倒在地。他看见钢铁侠的金红弧线从眼前飞过，留下一句：“行了惊爆点，这里交给我吧。”

然后是那个孩子荡着类似蜘蛛丝的玩意儿划过天空，留下一串：“是雷神吗天啊你看起来长得真壮实，斯塔克先生和我提过你在索科威亚的时——”后面的话语随着他的远去模糊到听不清了，索尔虽然躺在地上，却忍不住笑咧了嘴，真好，有朋友在，就不觉得自己是孤身一人了。

他还想着队长，想着罗曼诺夫和巴顿，他们也该赶来了吧。

他们没有。

王把他身上的法术解开，他只看见班纳跌跌撞撞地跑了过来，在他旁边喘气：“我叫不出浩克。”

“队长呢？”

博士茫然摇头：“我在复仇者大厦没看见他们，斯塔克也没有说，那个孩子是谁？”

“我和你一样不知道。”索尔站起身来，转头看向王，“可以把我送进那个丑陋大飞船吗，我没有妙尔尼尔无法飞行。”

王点了点头：“我试试。”

他努力画开圆圈，但对面只显露乌木喉的阴沉一笑，扬手一捏，传送圈被啪得关闭了，王浑身一震，坐倒在地，哇一声吐出一口鲜血。

“怎么回事？”索尔和班纳急忙去扶他。

王苦着脸：“那个飞船……是他的主场，我打不开通道。”

索尔转头，只能瞧着他的战友冲上那艘甜甜圈飞船，然后再也没有下来。

稍晚些时候，他们从王这里大概知道了事情的来龙去脉，内战，分裂的复仇者联盟，一个搜集六颗无限宝石的泰坦人，乌木喉和黑矮星都是他的爪牙，奇异博士留下的手稿里显示，这位法师怀疑洛基在纽约的所作所为与那个叫灭霸的家伙也脱不了关系，但是这家伙要搜集无限宝石做什么却仍是一个谜团。

“只要收集到全部宝石，几乎可以心想事成。”奥丁之子揉了揉额头，“不论他要做什么，都必须阻止他，我们需要其他人的帮助。”

接着他愣住了。

“但是我们不知道队长他们现在……索尔？”班纳问道。

“洛基……”雷神喃喃道。

“现在，提你弟弟？”博士纳罕道。

“不，不是。”索尔低头思索起来，“宇宙魔方一直锁在阿斯加德的宝库里。”

“那我们得赶紧——哦。”班纳终于明白是怎么回事了，“灭霸不可能集齐全部无限宝石！因为宇宙魔方在阿斯加德毁灭的时候已经……已经毁掉了吗？”

雷神无法给出答案，诸神黄昏能将昔日九界最辉煌的神域倾覆，如今宇宙间再也没有阿斯加德，如此丰沛强大的力量之下，宇宙魔方是否真的会被毁灭？可还有洛基……那个坏小子知道宇宙魔方可以传输一个人去任何地方，如果他在将苏尔特尔的头骨放进永恒之火以后赶紧使用了魔方的话——他及时用了吗？

索尔呼出一口长气，没法给自己一个答案，现在他不但期盼着洛基能活下来，更期盼着他的弟弟远远地去宇宙的角落逍遥，去没有人能找到的地方，千万别回来。他唯恐在那个泰坦之子的身边看见他的兄弟，或者更糟的，只看见灭霸已经得到了空间宝石。

“先设法找到队长。”神王决定道。

这是一场盛大的，激烈的，牺牲惨痛的战争。

在泰坦星上，托尼和彼得，还有新认识的斯特兰奇，以及另一个彼得带的银河护卫队相遇，那个自称星爵的彼得说，他们接了一单佣金丰厚的任务，最后得到的报酬却是灭霸掳走了卡魔拉，他得找那个大紫薯算账，把他的女朋友救回来。

他们甚至已经摘下了手套，在得知卡魔拉的死讯以后，奎尔一把抢过手套戴上，红着眼睛激发力量宝石，将灭霸打成了残渣。可惜我们的故事并未如此轻易完结，红光一闪之后，他们才发现所有都不过是现实宝石激发的幻象。

他们一败涂地。

泰坦人不想对女儿的男朋友出手，但这不意味着他就会手下留情，奇异博士不得不用时间宝石换取了其他几个人的性命，灭霸将他们留在了泰坦星上，炸掉他们乘坐来的飞船之后，死亡的追求者独自驾驶剩下的一艘远去。

“现在我们该怎么办？”帕克的声音带着颤抖，他还只是个孩子。

*  
索尔和班纳联系到了流亡中的美国队长，他们赶巧从比邻星与亡刃手中救下了幻视和旺达，雷神没有对敌人手软，他身上电流奔腾，独目炽白：“你们找到洛基了吗？”

“灭霸大人会找到他的，他会为上次在中庭的失败付出代价！”虽处劣势，比邻星还是恶狠狠地说道。

轰！

雷光闪过，战刃断裂，亡刃将军瞬间死去，比邻星企图负隅顽抗，也被闪电瞬间击穿，只留下一个焦黑的窟窿，散发着腥臭的气息。

罗杰斯被这一幕惊呆了，索尔到底经历了什么？

雷神握住拳头，他也无法解释刚刚胸中涌上的强烈杀意，也许被洛基的生死不明折磨了太久，让他想要消灭一切可能威胁到他弟弟生命的人，也许是因为他在飞船上做的那个梦——

他梦见洛基在他的怀里，对他露出一个甜甜的笑容，宛如八岁那年阿斯加德的阳光下，他的弟弟搂住他。

然后，他的兄弟就那样笑着，笑着，化为一缕飞灰，彻底消失在了世上。


	3. Chapter 3

我们无需赘言之后在瓦坎达的战役，尽管那里的人们英勇善战，和复仇者们并肩，然而于事无补。

灭霸的黑曜五将还剩下一个人，那个家伙叫超巨星，是一个蓝面孔的高挑女人，在她的率领下，外星大军不断冲击着瓦坎达的防护罩。这些丑陋怪物用血肉在防护罩上冲出空洞，战争就此打响。

雷神高高跃起，独眼溢电，霹雳呼啸，轰然落地，炸开一片。

然后，一艘晃晃悠悠的圆圈飞船降临，灭霸从中走出，索尔向着他的方向冲了过去。当时他的战友们都陷入了无尽的怪物海洋，一团混乱之中谁也没注意到那个蓝脸女人去了哪里，直到后方幻视手术的大楼一声爆响，大家才意识到大事不好。

缺乏合理的战术规划，残缺不全的复仇者队伍，毫无配合和章法，结果就是紫光一闪，灭霸用力量宝石强行清场，然后当着旺达的面，将幻视再次杀死了一遍。

又一粒宝石落入泰坦人之手。

所有人都摇晃着站起，试图冲向这个家伙，为他们的朋友复仇，但是没有人能够阻挡他，以爆炸和厮杀为背景，死亡的追求者闲庭信步一般，将力量宝石爆发时距离最近，也是受伤最重昏迷在地的索尔拖起，拽着他的衣领，往飞船走去。

他甚至不需要再动用手套的力量，只是轻轻挥一挥手，就将俯冲而来的猎鹰打到了一边。反浩克装甲被灭霸拆了个稀烂，远处的战场还在激烈厮杀，但所有人心中都涌起一阵绝望之感。

超巨星快步跑到灭霸身边：“主人，我们还缺少宇宙魔方，如果它没有毁于阿斯加德的诸神黄昏，那就一定在洛基那个杂种的手上。”

灭霸提了提奥丁之子的衣领：“我们会有的。”

超巨星抬眼道：“我并非否认您的英明，但是那个杂种无比狡猾，他会在意这个家伙的性命吗？”

泰坦之子看着她：“他会的，超巨星，他也会乞求痛苦的仁慈。”

蓝脸女人眼中闪出一丝兴奋：“主人您必将成功，我请求您让我目睹虚无的死亡。”

他们从战场离开的时候，无谓的战斗还在瓦坎达持续着。

罗杰斯握着盾牌，怔怔望着天空：“然后，他们会去干什么，找洛基？”

“希望他们永远都找不到他。”娜塔莎接口道，不知道该抱几成的希望，诡计之神和空间宝石，似乎能在宇宙中永远跳跃，永远无法捉摸，但是灭霸的战绩足够骇人，没有人知道这个泰坦能做到什么地步。罗曼诺夫最后转过身去，默默安慰旺达，猩红女巫正伏在幻视的躯壳边泣不成声。

又经历了昏头昏脑的一天后，他们勉强肃清了瓦坎达的战场，然后苏睿公主和班纳博士，还有被紧急请来的会驾驶飞船手艺的几个阿斯加德人一道，对着灭霸留下的几架圆圈飞船开始研究修整，他们不能把希望寄托于洛基一直保持消失。

在压抑沉闷的数日过去后，忽然有一天，靠在门框上打盹的前美国队长头脑一晕，接着他的脑海里炸开一个声音：

“全宇宙的人们，我是泰坦人灭霸，我要告知你们一条消息，阿斯加德已被诸神黄昏摧毁，他们的国王索尔已被我带到黑暗象限，他的弟弟洛基正妄图逃脱我的追捕。他手中的宇宙魔方拥有无限的能源，无论你们想要开发什么，那都会是最佳的启动力量来源。”

史蒂夫惊跳而起，转身去他的队友们，面面相觑之后，所有人都明白了，听到脑中那个声音的绝非自己一人。

“这、这算什么意思？”班纳骇笑道，“我刚才还以为自己疯了，产生幻觉了。”

“他在设下陷阱，”罗杰斯说道，“肯定会有一大批人觊觎无限能源。”绝不止神盾局，绝不止是地球人。

“他让全宇宙帮他追捕洛基，”黑寡妇捋了一下头发，“一群乌泱泱的家伙，可比洛基显眼多了，无论谁开始启动魔方，他都会立刻捕捉到位置。问题是，刚才他是怎么做到的？我感觉那个声音就在我脑子里。”

她的问题得到了一片沉默，过了一会儿，自从幻视死后就木木呆呆一语未发的旺达轻声开口：

“你们，没有听说过，变种人吗？”

变种人当中存在一些脑力非凡的家伙，灭霸空降他们的学院，带走了其中的佼佼者——本来这应当是一件无法完成的任务，但泰坦人有无限手套与其上的五颗宝石——然后或许是用了灵魂宝石，或许是用了别的办法，他增强了那个人的脑电波，对全宇宙的生灵都进行了脑内辐射，唯一的好消息是被灭霸带走的人没有受伤，被学院的学员们抢救了回来。

*  
黑暗象限终年不见阳光。

索尔醒来的时候，发现自己被铐在类似十字架的东西上面，他咬着牙试图先挣脱手腕，但那铐锁分毫未动。

超巨星歪着头打量着他，这个女人的眼里透着厌恶，正好奥丁之子也同样厌恶她，过了一阵，蓝脸女人开口了：“你弟弟在哪里？”

雷神回答她：“我也不知道。”他甚至都不知道洛基有没有活过苏尔特尔的巨剑。

超巨星神情阴冷，索尔嗤笑：“宇宙魔方已经毁了，你们永远都不会得到。”

“我的主人会得到宇宙魔方，还有那个约顿海姆小杂种，会让他尝到什么是真正的痛苦！”蓝脸女人咬着牙说道，“你就看着吧！”

“放干净你的嘴。”雷霆之神低沉道，“否则你会知道什么是后悔。”

超巨星哼了一声，索尔闭上眼睛，不再理她。过了一阵，他感觉身前似乎有更大的阴影投来，奥丁之子不禁睁开仅剩的那只蓝眼睛，就发觉眼前的人又多了一个灭霸，这个大块头戴着无限手套。索尔瞧了一眼他手上五颜六色的石头，忍不住笑了：“怎么，一通忙活之后发现怎么也找不到最后的一块砖头，你的沙堡终于要塌了？”

他不禁庆幸洛基没有回到飞船，当然，他希望那是因为他的兄弟还活着，无论那个绿眼睛的混球拿着宇宙魔方在哪里逍遥，否则灭霸一定会先找到阿斯加德人，再当着邪神的面用雷神和人民的性命相威胁。而洛基，尽管他不止一次地表现得毫无良心，但索尔知道他的弟弟会做什么选择，毕竟诡计之神也是阿斯加德的救世主。

“读取他的记忆。”泰坦人对超巨星下令道。

蓝脸女人伸出左手，虚张五指，悬停在雷神的脑前。过了片刻，汹涌而至的回忆席卷了索尔的大脑，苏尔特尔在他的回忆里挥动暮光火剑，将阿斯加德彻底粉碎。

接着，记忆被来回翻搅，超巨星当然不在乎这样会不会毁了神王的脑子，往事来回来去，被不断重复又倒带，就像她玩弄的只是一卷磁带，最后长长的带子被完全拖了出来，拧折打结，变成乱七八糟的一团，而被这般折磨的索尔终于忍不住呕吐起来。

“呕……”

“没有查到洛基。”超巨星摇头，眼睛变得纯白无瞳，她收回手点在自己太阳穴上，将读取的信息整理传输给灭霸。

泰坦人没有表态，之后就是那次变种人学院之行，被结结实实捆在十字架上的索尔也听见了灭霸对九界的传讯，这传讯让奥丁之子的心凉了一片，他比他的复仇者朋友们更明白，这不单单是一通全世界对洛基围捕开始的预告，也是在逼迫他的兄弟主动前来——

“他们的国王索尔已被我带到黑暗象限。”

别来，雷神想着，洛基，别来。

若你出现在这里，我会希望你已经死了。

*  
洛基来了。

诚然，诡计之神可以披上他的伪装，利用空间宝石在宇宙间继续逍遥下去，但是这意味着永生永世被人追捕——总有那么一批搞不清楚状况的讨厌的家伙们，使用某些看穿幻术的天赋，或者仪器，寻找着所谓的无尽能源。

何况，索尔在灭霸手里。

在掉下彩虹桥之后，雷神的兄弟与这个泰坦人打过不少交道，知道这个大块头言下无虚，既然他传言九界已经抓住了索尔，那么洛基的兄长也就确实是在这里了。

索尔被挂在十字架上，垂着脑袋，没有亲眼见证这一幕。

超巨星拦在洛基面前，满脸厌恶，轻蔑地啐了一口：“胆小鬼，杂种。”

邪神无所谓地一笑：“你好，超巨星，看到你还是像过去那样精神，真是令人高兴啊。”

灭霸的屁股又回到了他的王座上，这一幕一点也不陌生，在长久的岁月中，泰坦之子就这么坐在那里，以至于曾经有过一时半刻的臆想穿过洛基过分活跃的脑袋，疑心这个死亡的追求者其实就是长在他的椅子上的，或者他得了某种难以言说的隐疾，而这椅子其实是一个隐蔽的马桶，所以他才从不离开座位。

“拿出宇宙魔方吧。”灭霸开口。

“如果我不交给你会怎么样？”洛基问道。

泰坦人偏了偏头，他手下的蓝脸女人立即转身，走向十字架，举起左手，五指虚张，按在索尔的脑袋上。过了片刻，雷神立刻发出痛苦的哀鸣，青筋从他额角暴起，他双手成拳，冷汗瞬间溢满前额。

“好，我给你！”邪神吼道，超巨星这才放下手，回过头来对他冷冷一笑。洛基抬起右手，在空中一捏。

“你知道吗，”绿眼睛的阿萨法师开口，“我们有浩克。”

一声吼叫之后，浩克忽然从他身后一跃而起，扑向灭霸。超巨星愤怒地叫了一声，这时她眼前洛基的身形消失了，她急忙回头挥出短刀，却听见嗖嗖两声响，一大团蛛丝瞬间裹住了她的手臂。

超巨星反手将蛛丝割开，与此同时，灭霸已经和浩克打了起来，洛基顾不上那么多，他扯了两下铐住兄长的锁链，但是那里纹丝不动，邪神使劲拍了拍哥哥的脸，也没得到任何回应。

“索尔，索尔！”

“哇这是什么短刀，你刚才割开的身手也实在太酷了！对不起我好像不应该在这里称赞你，因为你是我的敌人，不过你那一手确实非常漂亮！”彼得•帕克在不断射出新的蛛丝和超巨星死缠，“斯塔克先生有没有给我配备新的蛛丝？凯伦，凯伦帮我看看最不容易被割断的是哪一种，现在对面这位大姐真的好厉害啊，嘿！你注意到了我的这道蛛丝吗，这是特别加固过的……”

“孩子，干得不错，现在交给我。”一个冒着火花的圆圈突然闪现，接着钢铁侠金红色的身影从中飞出，划过黑暗象限的黑色天空。

“斯塔克先生小心啊！”蜘蛛侠百忙中提醒他避开了超巨星掷出的飞刀。

圆圈的飞船从远处推进而来，下一个从传送圈跳上黑暗象限的是旺达，这位猩红女巫眼里闪烁着泪光，指尖萦绕着混沌魔法，迅速接过了被打倒的浩克的战局。接着飞船轰一声在黑暗象限硬着陆了，所有人都从上面跳了下来。

“速度可够慢的！”洛基回头吼道。

“那你开锁的速度一定很快。”最后一个降落地面的斯特兰奇嘲讽道。他们当然不能大摇大摆就将飞船开到黑暗象限来，在拥有无限手套的灭霸面前，诡计之神的幻术能掩盖住浩克与小彼得的存在已属勉强，其他人只能等泰坦人被缠住后再一拥而上。

“斯塔克，缠住超巨星！”史蒂夫喊道，“黑豹去解开索尔身上的铐子！斯特兰奇，还有银河护卫队，救一下浩克！其他人和我上！”

“那我应该做什么？”帕克问道，手上还在不断连珠枪似的弹射丝网。

“你跟我一道，睡衣宝宝。”

奇异博士双手结印，无数红色丝带射出，将被打倒在地的浩克身上不断涌来的泥土砖瓦启开。格鲁特叫嚷一声，双臂暴长，缠住浩克的双臂，开始将这个绿色大块头往外拖。

德拉克斯也在帮忙，他表现得非常用力：“我可以的！我可以做到！你们不用管我，我一个人就能够把这个家伙拉出来，啊——”

螳螂女在他旁边一起用劲，天真如她也露出一丝迟疑：“你可以做到吗？”

“我可以的！”

“别听他胡说了！”星爵大吼，“拉出这个家伙，我要找那个大紫薯算账！”

“用力！”火箭浣熊抓着浩克的大脚趾，拖得相当用力。

和灭霸缠斗的一群人无疑是打得最为吃力的，泰坦人都不用动用宝石，就把队长、黑寡妇和冬日战士一一横扫出局。爆发的旺达勉强咬住了战况，星云握着匕首在外游走，盯着她养父的脖子时不时抽一记冷刀，但数次都是无功而返。

清完浩克身上砖石的斗篷法师立刻转身对他们施加援手。

“我是格鲁特！”树人在怒吼之中，将浩克猛然抽离灭霸砸出的大坑，银河护卫队的其他人都被带翻了，德拉克斯迅速爬了起来，打了两下自己的胸口：“我做到了，我做到了！灭霸，现在我要让你去死！”

“好了，女士，但愿你能安静下来，不过就算你不肯安静，现在也必须保持安静。”托尼对被加强版蛛丝裹成了蚕茧的超巨星说道，然后抬头，“小鹿斑比，还没解决惊爆点身上的铐子吗？”

“没有！”洛基咬牙切齿地说道，黑豹觉得自己的振金爪子都快磨秃噜皮了。

帕克落到地面，看了一眼灭霸的方向，那里已经被其他复仇者以及银河护卫队给淹没了，正如史蒂夫的名言，他们所有人在倒下以后又可以立刻爬起来作战，一直一直这样坚持下去的。

“好吧，”钢铁侠也瞧了一眼那个方向，“放着大名鼎鼎的天才斯塔克来开锁吧——你们就只会砸吗？”

在混战中，灭霸紧了紧拳头。

索尔被铐住的双手抽搐了一下。

电弧闪过雷神的指间，这位独眼神明瞬间抬头，往日的湛蓝眸中满是电白，只听咔咔脆响，他身上的铐锁瞬间崩裂粉碎。

“哇哦。”亿万富翁停住了脚步，“原来你自己能打开？”

轰隆隆！

黑色的天幕被交织的闪电照亮，洛基后退两步，看着索尔毫无表情的面容，心头无端掠过一阵寒意。就在这个时候，奥丁之子突然挥出一拳，黑豹瞬间被击飞出去。

“怎么回事！”斯塔克惊呼道，对着索尔放出一记掌心炮，“那是我们的队友！”

一样惊呆了的蜘蛛侠急忙用蛛丝拉住瓦坎达的陛下。

雷神抬手，闪电轰出，击穿了掌心炮的能量，雷霆奔腾不绝，瞬间将托尼掀飞了出去。在洛基惊恐的目光中，他的兄长高高跃起，周身缠绕电光，向着混战的中心疾速俯冲。

轰！

包括旺达，包括银河护卫队，包括队长和他的老战友，娜塔莎和恢复知觉的浩克，包括奇异博士，包括星云，在耀目的白色电光之中，所有人都被激飞出去，顷刻间全部倒地，飞扬的烟尘之中，短发的神祇转身站在灭霸之前，他面无表情，雷电萦身。

帕克难以置信地扯下了面罩：“怎么回事？！”

“心灵宝石……”洛基喃喃道，闭上了眼睛。

当然是心灵宝石，灭霸早就料到，诡计之神不会轻易投降，那么一个被控制的雷神就是最好的应对方案。现在他们输得一败涂地，大部分人都已经被过量的雷电电击到昏迷，索尔一步一步逼近过来，将蜘蛛侠的蛛丝用电焚了个精光，接着这位友好邻居也被打倒在地。

“快跑……”过度好心肠的皇后区高中生带着泣音说道，这个半大孩子知道什么是最重要的，不能让灭霸拿到宝石，“快跑吧，洛基。”

能跑到哪里去？

诡计之神看着他的兄长大跨步而来，屏住呼吸，等到索尔走到他面前三步距离时，他立刻伸手去按哥哥的脑门。

啪！

一道电弧打在他手臂上，邪神痛叫一声，接着咽喉就被扼住了。

被控制住的索尔，完全不知道自己在做什么的雷神，曾经无数次祈求弟弟好好活着的兄长，只手将洛基举了起来，欣赏着诡计之神在半空的无助挣扎，微微侧首，独眼中一片漠然。

“我告诉过你，他还活着，”灭霸缓缓走来，对索尔说道，“他会来的，他来了，那个时候你说了什么？”

“我说……”雷神抬头，似乎是回答灭霸，似乎是对他的弟弟道，“洛基，我真希望你已经死了。”

邪神再吐不出一个字，他的眼前闪过黑暗，然后还是黑暗。

洛基，我真希望你已经死了。

他被索尔随意地扔在地上，狼狈地倒卧于地面，就算现在启动宇宙魔方逃走也为时已晚了，灭霸可以用时间宝石倒回他逃走之前，一遍遍欣赏他被他的兄长扼住咽喉的模样。洛基伸手擦去嘴角溢出的鲜血，挤出一个微笑。

那是一个在纽约之战后，他认输时，说着“现在我想喝上一杯”的微笑。

“拿出空间宝石。”超巨星走来，这个蓝脸女人一脚踢在他的脸上，激得洛基又吐出一口血来，“或者你不急着拿，那么我还可以和你好好玩玩，杂种。”

“我可以拿出宝石。”洛基闭上双眼，“但是……如果您一个响指之后，索尔也死了，我交出宝石就全白费了。”

“响指是公平的，随机消灭一半的人，所有人身上都是一半的概率。”

“我没有要求您打破这种公平。”银舌头说道，“我只请求一件事——把索尔身上，他会死去的那一半概率，都给我吧。”

阿斯加德小王子睁开他的绿眼睛，露出惨笑：“只有在死亡的国度，我才能逃脱您要降临于我的痛苦，不是么？”

“好。”

洛基举手，从他的魔法口袋中托出宇宙魔方，将之交给灭霸。他看向他的兄长，索尔依旧没有摆脱心灵控制，哥哥，这是我唯一能做的了，这一次，是真的再见。

魔方被捏碎，蓝色宝石嵌上手套，灭霸打出响指。

超巨星激动地看着这一幕，等待片刻，她的身体开始散碎。

“谢谢您，我的主人，您赐予我永恒的，最彻底的宁静！”她说道，未加任何抵抗，顷刻间变成了片片枯飞。

泰坦人握了握手套，蓝光一闪，他离开了。

洛基咬着牙，用着最后的魔力抵抗着消失的进程，至少，他还想和脑袋清醒的哥哥好好道个别。

“不……”帕克哭道，“我不想死，我还不想死……”

旺达带着笑容闭上了眼睛。

巴恩斯用残余的力气偏了一下头，史蒂夫甚至还没醒来。

更多的人连一声道别也没有，一个字也没来得及说，一个眼神都没给到想见的人，就倏忽消散了。

索尔眼中的电光终于褪去，他的眼睛又变回了蓝色，雷神震惊地看着眼前，立刻跪地抱起他的兄弟：“洛基？发生了什么事，发生了什么事？”

“索尔……”洛基揪着他破损的战袍，过了片刻，诡计之神说出一个他们都以为他永远不会出口的词汇，“对不起……”

“不，不不不！”看到周围的景象，雷神刹那间明白了什么，他一把抓住他的兄弟，“你不会的，洛基，你不会死的，不！”

“就算你是神，也不能事事如意……”洛基轻声说道，绿色眸子一瞬不瞬地看着他的兄长，他被他的哥哥紧紧抱住，雷霆之神用这种无力无用的方式拼命挽留着他的弟弟。诡计之神笑了笑，手中幻出一柄匕首，他将匕首塞进哥哥的掌中，带着他兄长的手，猛然发力，将匕首送进了自己胸口。

“不！”索尔嚎啕。

抽气的洛基看着他，化为飞灰的脚步被他的自杀举动打断了，他的尸体会留下来，邪神挤出小小的笑容：“至少，你能肯定，这次我是真的死了？”

他阖上双目，没有再听见哥哥的惨嚎。

黑暗象限不见半寸阳光，仅剩的复仇者们兀自躺在地上，索尔是半撑着身体的唯一神明，却什么都无法挽回。一阵风刮过，瞬间灰尘布满这里的一切空间。

半个宇宙，灰飞烟灭。


	4. Chapter 4

战后，复仇者们暂时回到瓦坎达。

之前如果不是洛基知道灭霸的泰坦人身份，驾着飞船去泰坦星的话，亿万富翁托尼•斯塔克大概就要被长久地列入失踪人员名单了。当初复仇者们为了对付这位邪神而组成一个团体，如今他们的分裂竟还是由他弥合，不能不说这是命运的拙劣玩笑。

重新聚首的钢铁侠与前任美国队长（内战使得史蒂夫放弃了这一身份）没有就当初的事再起什么争端，面对一个威胁全宇宙的家伙，任何恩怨都显得不再重要。索尔甚至不知道自己不在的时候，他的老相识们曾经恶战一场，现在的当务之急是下一步该做什么。

然而他们连讨论这个的时间都没有，连哀悼的时间都没有。

显然，灭霸在打响指的时候完全忘了考虑一些事情。

他的心愿是“抹除全宇宙一半的生命”，并将这种随机视为仁慈，结果却是相当的不仁慈——没人能告诉火箭浣熊，同样是全宇宙仅存的濒危物种，为什么他活下来了而格鲁特灰飞烟灭。还有星爵彼得•奎尔，他可是天神伊戈星球与人类的混血后代，人球混血儿只此一个别无分号（曾经有过分号，只是被伊戈消灭了），为什么也得到化灰的结局。

可见无限手套的随机相当随机，并没有严格按照每个饱和物种消灭一半数量来执行。

而漫威世界的生命数量是如此之多，以至于一些理论上的小概率事件最后变成了必然事件，比如说有的星球上所有生命都在飞灰的那一半里，以至于响指过后立刻变成了死球，而有的星球则毫发无损，根本不知道发生了什么。

更不必提还有的两性繁殖种群，不巧其中一种性别全部消失，剩下的生命只能在茫然中被迫接受搞基，反正最终都会走向种群消亡的命运。

在这方面地球人和阿斯加德人还不算倒霉透顶，至少幸存下来的人还有青壮年和儿童，还有男有女，尚不至于亡种灭球。可是等等，地球上值得忧虑的麻烦还没完，正在航行的飞机机组人员的消失导致了不少航班坠毁，同理还有各种连环车祸，三级实验室里操作高危实验的人消失，应该严密防范的病毒就这么泄漏了出来，我们没说完的还有核武器研发相关部门的乱子，运送危险化学品罐装车加入的车祸，甚至是某些军事演习时操作人员突然失踪的后续。

幸存下来的英雄们几乎连喘口气的时间都没有，已经火速变成了救灾者联盟，不然很可能在他们找到罪魁祸首复仇之前，地球就变成死球之一了。

在这种惶惶的末日氛围中，可怜的阿斯加德人们倒是很快融入了中庭，他们的遭遇比地球人凄惨得多，他们的大公主打算大开杀戒，最终导致他们的王储不得不破釜沉舟炸了整个神域，总算事先他们的小王子开来了飞船带他们转移，这些失去家园的阿萨人们刚刚在地球落脚得以喘息，一个响指之后，他们就失去了一半的亲朋友人。

他们还失去了他们的救世主。

神王和他的战友们一道归来，独目之中全是血丝，他紧紧抱着他的兄弟，洛基在他怀中极其安静，是过去一千五百年都不曾有过的那种安静，全无声息，脸色惨灰，再没有一丝血色，一记心跳。和当初他倒在黑暗精灵的土地上一模一样，这个绿眼睛的诡计之神因为贯穿胸口的致命伤而无力起身。

在痛苦和麻木中，阿斯加德人们追随他们的国王，参与了在地球各处的救灾，他们的身体比地球人更强韧，更能适应一些高强度的任务，生命的坚韧就在于此，只要还有一口气在，他们就会维护他们的家园，背负上死者的遗愿和生者的期盼，继续努力活下去。

大概一个月后，地球暂时摆脱了变成死球的危机，各种认识不认识的超级英雄们都投入了这场奋斗，甚至还有一些超级反派，毕竟灭霸比他们中的大部分人加起来还要疯，他们中的好多人或者想要钱，或者想要权，总之还有不少欢快地活下去好给别人继续制造痛苦的人生目标，他们还不想死呢。

“我们需要个计划。”史蒂夫揉了揉脸，最近的一切都来得太突然了，四倍体力都远远不够。

“嗯？”一声磕碰，托尼差点从椅子上滑下去，他勉强撑起身体，胡乱点了点头，“对……计划，需要个计划！”说完，这位亿万富翁就双眼一闭，倒在了瓦坎达的会议室桌上，跟死了一般。

众人静默片刻，直到班纳把他拍醒，斯塔克茫然地睁开褐色眼睛，里面全是血丝。这些天钢铁侠一直在救灾，轮休也是一头闷进实验室调试新战甲，连和小辣椒打照面的时间都没多少，他的这位未婚妻虽然屡屡为他的冒险担忧，一心希望他回到平常的生活，但这次也是什么都没有说，而是一直在协助调动斯塔克公司的人（剩下的人）帮忙灾后重建和超级英雄们的后勤保障。

班纳也有着他的苦恼，他试过了，在地球就完全叫不出浩克，而他完全不明白这是为什么。

“该怎么办？”娜塔莎把问题重新捡了回来，倍感无力，他们的对手掌握了不可思议的力量，而他们已经失去了太多同伴。

“无限宝石。”索尔低着头，声音低沉，“掌握六颗无限宝石，能够把很多人杀死，也可以把他们都带回来。”

“那就这么办！”火箭叫道，一下子跳上了桌，“我们找到那个紫色杂碎，然后男神你劈死他，抢回宝石，把所有人救回来！”男神是他在跟着雷神救灾时，给这个大块头神明取的新外号，自从索尔发誓要将灭霸砍成齑粉，并且将火箭从一次化学品爆炸中救出来后，这只据说脾气温和的小兔子就别别扭扭地宣布他决定不再计较男神一度被泰坦疯子控制的事了。

“就……就这样？”托尼呆呆问道。

“就这样！”火箭肯定道，一面作出挥舞武器的模样，看他咬牙切齿的动作，如果灭霸就在他的眼前，他是会毫不犹豫地上去就是干的，“对了，男神，这个给你，睁一只眼闭一只眼可不能瞄准你的目标！”

众人呆呆怔怔地看着索尔接过浣熊手中的眼球（话说，他从哪里掏出来这玩意的？），然后轻轻巧巧装进了眼窝，眨了两下，就恢复了视力。班纳博士尤其需要克制自己冲上去问问他们这些神到底都是怎么组装的冲动，居然就能这样违背科学地治好眼睛。

“好吧，我不知道你这个小……小熊猫是怎么想的，”斯塔克回过神来，开口说道，“但是灭霸的身体很结实，恐怕没那么容易劈死。”钢铁侠和泰坦人交手过，领教过那个大块头堪比城墙拐弯处的皮肤坚韧程度。

雷神的小兔子看向雷神。

“应该劈他的脑袋，”索尔露出一个渗人的微笑，这是曾经的那个乐天的阿斯加德大王子脸上不会有的表情，“洛基……他最后告诉我的。”

“不管你弟弟给过你什么提示，我们都要谨慎，”托尼说道，“斯特兰奇也说过，我们只有一次机会——而且我们真的要听一只小……小熊猫的计划吗？认真的？”

……

最后，这个计划如下：

1、找到紫薯干在什么鸟地方晒太阳；

2、由雷霆之神发动突袭，将紫薯开瓢（特注：不是劈胸口，也不是劈手，上去就是脑袋开瓢）；

3、捡起掉落的无限宝石，去矮人那里倒模一个新手套，打响指复活所有人（特注：除了紫薯）。

“真是无懈可击的计划。”某亿万富翁咕哝道，“所以我们要上哪去找灭霸？”

众人面面相觑。

之后事情变成了先在太阳系范围内寻找死亡的追求者，散会时队长和黑寡妇交换了一个眼神，然后娜塔莎走向异色双瞳的神王：“索尔，我们得谈谈。”

等其他人全都走开以后，雷神沉默片刻，开口：“我知道你们想说什么。”

“那么……”罗曼诺夫观察着他的脸色。

“我只是……”索尔干咽了一口唾沫，神情悲哀，“我做不到。”

“洛基是英勇牺牲的。”史蒂夫接过话头，“你必须学会接受这一点，索尔，把他的尸体放在你的房间里也无法改变现状。”

他们所有人都很悲伤，队长有时候会看着瓦坎达草地上的羊群陷入沉默；斯塔克回国去了一趟皇后区，据说是去拜访什么人，然后带着脸上的淤青回来，还打着哈哈说那是他的新实验，却在说到一半时就哽咽出声；至今复仇者们都没有联系到鹰眼，进入巴顿家的人只看到数团黑灰；苏睿公主最近一直在她的实验室里，至尊圣所的王也一直闭门不出，火箭浣熊会在半夜惊叫着某个名字跳起，十次里有五六次是格鲁特，有时候又是奎尔、卡魔拉或德拉克斯。

但复仇者们都在担心这个金发大块头的心理状况，如果他拒绝安葬他的弟弟倒还罢了——也许夺得无限宝石之后，洛基能够起死回生——但把诡计之神放在自己的卧室里，每天给他清洁沐浴，每周买新鲜的蔬菜甜品替换上周的放在床头柜上，特意去问地球上最著名的戏剧剧本是什么并带回房间，这显然已经不在正常的范围之内了。

“也许他会复活的，”索尔搓了一把脸，“洛基，你们不知道他，之前我们对抗黑暗精灵的时候，他也是这样受了致命伤，我以为他死了，被父亲的人带回去安葬了……我没想到他还能活着。”

黑寡妇和史蒂夫又互相看了一眼，这倒是一条新情报，但也让他们更加忧心，如果洛基不能复活，索尔在明白过来的那天无疑也会陷入更深的疯狂。

“那么，你知道他有什么复活的办法吗？”罗杰斯耐心地问道。

雷神茫然地摇了摇头：“我不知道……他那次是怎么做到的。”

好吧，如果他们的阿斯加德队友一定要发疯一回，队长倒宁可他早点疯狂早点清醒：“那么他的那次受伤和复活，除你以外，有什么其他人目睹了？”

“有……”索尔抬眼，缓缓吐出一个名字，那可能是现存的唯一一个也看过那一幕的人了，“简。”

*  
在一团混乱后的地球上找人着实有些困难，能够找到的前提是那个人没有发灰挥发且飞花。

但是好在复仇者现在有不少支持和助力，在努力救灾一个月，几次拯救数十万人免于响指的二次伤害之后，美国政府终于宣布，放弃对罗杰斯等人的通缉，并承认他们需要超级英雄——不管史蒂夫本人意愿如何，他们又开始称呼他为美国队长了。

最后他们找到了福斯特小姐，她在听完了来龙去脉以后极度震惊：

“洛基还没死？！”

索尔只是痛苦地瞅了她一眼：“他现在死了。”

看见前男友脸色的简总算没脱口而出一句谢天谢地，不过也没有心情对他致以同情，她尽可能地提供了那天她的所见所闻，然而并没有什么用，毕竟她是一个学天文的，而学天文救不了阿斯加德神。

“他不是阿斯加德人吧？”托尼的头像投影突然从索尔手腕上的手环上弹出，当然这是斯塔克科技产品，目前用于复仇者之间的互相联系，“不好意思打断你们的谈话，但是我刚刚从王那里知道你弟弟确实是领养的。真奇怪我以前怎么没发现，小鹿斑比和惊爆点看上去确实不像一个品种。”

我姐也和我不像一个品种，索尔默默在心底添了一句，然后他忽然想到了什么，对简开口：“谢谢你，简，祝你和你……现在的男友幸福。”

“没什么。”福斯特耸了耸肩，“虽然他不是超级英雄，但是至少还留在我身边，而且他没有兄弟。”

雷神急急忙忙开着战机回到瓦坎达，然后风风火火冲进那里分配给他的套房，三步并作两步跑进卧室，将被安放在床上的弟弟抱起：

“洛基，洛基，你带着远古冬棺吧，你一定得带着远古冬棺……”

他坐到他的小王子身后，让他的兄弟躺靠在他怀里，低头抵住洛基的额头，缓缓祝祷，伸手在空中一抓。

如他所料，诡计之神的魔法空间还在，而且没有对他设防。索尔的手指颤抖，将那件冰霜巨人的宝物取出，他总是忘记他的弟弟并非一个阿斯加德人，从属种血统而论，洛基是约顿海姆的王族。

冰霜巨人有强大的生命力，这是他们当年能和阿斯加德神明争胜的原因之一，除非像劳菲那样被打成粉末，否则你永远都得提防他们东山再起。不过这次洛基的伤实在太重，他无法自行激发修复，诡计之神甚至骗过了无限手套，却也距离真正的死亡相差只在一线间。

索尔胡乱亲吻着洛基，将远古冬棺贴在洛基的胸口，缓缓将法力注入这具躯体，修复他的伤口。

太阳从东方升起，在经历了它在空中的一个周天之后，落下又升起。

晨曦展露在瓦坎达的地平线上。

“索尔……”

“洛基！”雷神惊喜地叫道。

“咳咳，”绿眼睛的小王子虚弱地咳嗽，被他的兄长更紧地拥入怀中，他低头瞧了一眼远古冬棺，露出一个微笑，“没想到你还能想起这个，我以为你这个蠢货领会不了我的意思的。”

他不能明言这个复活的法门，他必须骗过灭霸，骗过无限宝石，骗过死亡。

然后邪神定了定神：“现在情况怎么样了？”

*  
雷神将他的弟弟带到复仇者队友们面前时，后者差点集体惊掉下巴。

“索尔需要去尼达维，打造比妙尔尼尔更强大的武器。”仿佛没看见他们的脸色，银舌头侃侃而谈，“然后我们再去找灭霸，希望这次没有人会掉链子了。”

“我记得上次掉链子的是你哥，拿出宝石的是你。”托尼的脸色黑得不行。

索尔愧疚地低头，尽管被心灵宝石控制并非他的本意，但他确实让事情变得一团糟。钢铁侠顿了顿，他没想指责队友，只是被气得口不择言。

“你们所有人都在掉链子！”洛基不客气地说道，“开战前他只有力量宝石，现在他集齐了所有，你们认为这其中谁是无辜的？要不是我，你们还要因为你们那些无聊的恩怨僵持到什么时候？”

“那你又他妈的能有什么用？！”火箭忽然跳起来骂道，男神归男神，男神的弟弟简直让他一看到就想殴打！最后一个交出宝石与前几个丢失宝石，其中的意义差得可远了。

“你知道灭霸会在哪里，对不对？”一直阴沉在角落里的星云突然问道。

“啊，星云，你也在这里。”洛基挑了挑眉毛，“我是有点线索。”

“好了，”队长开口，“现在不是争吵的时间！我们要做的是团结一致，难道各自为战的苦头还没有吃够吗？”

各人都沉默下来，过了片刻，邪神清了清嗓子：“我以前套过泰坦人的话，他说完成了既定目标以后，他会去个能见到太阳的地方种泰坦玉米，还说如果当初他的母星能早点控制人口，空出土地来种植这种玉米的话，也许就不会走到灭亡的那一步了。”

这条消息被迅速通知了苏睿公主，毕竟瓦坎达是地球上天文观测科学最发达的国家，而他们也从公主那里得知了一条新消息。

“你们找到他了？”娜塔莎站了起来，表情既激动又惊讶。

“谁？”

“巴顿。”

鹰眼是在日本被那里的地球防卫军找到的。

先是一群高中生发现了他，当时他身在北海道的一片树林里，几乎快变成了茹毛饮血的野人，总算复仇者们声名显赫，有人认出了他，克林特被送到瓦坎达，在经过了心理治疗后人们得知了他的遭遇——他的妻儿全都在他眼前瞬间化为灰烟，然后他就陷入了疯狂。

很快他被送到了复仇者临时驻地，鹰眼整个人干瘦了一圈，皮肤黑得让他的老朋友们差点认不出来，罗曼诺夫大概和他解释了一下目前的情况，克林特只是点点头，扫视周围一圈，在托尼和洛基身上分别顿了顿，便又移开了目光。

复仇者们拥抱了他，然后介绍了他们的作战计划。

“好，”巴顿点了点头，“我申请加入。”

下一个被送来的是蚁人斯科特•朗，他的经历更加复杂，因为他的女友全家灰飞烟灭，他几乎被困在了量子领域，如果不是他的女儿找到了他还没化灰的伙伴，他们又找到了初代蚁人曾经的同事的话，那他可能真的出不来了。美国政府想起这个家伙曾经和美国队长一起给自己找过麻烦，就索性将他也打包送来了瓦坎达。

所以瞧瞧睿智的泰坦人给这个世界找了多少麻烦吧，一个响指之后，死去的可远不止一半生灵。

“索尔，洛基，你们去尼达维打造武器。”罗杰斯布置道，“斯塔克，班纳，星云……还有罗曼诺夫，你们和苏睿公主一起，找到灭霸的位置，注意泰坦玉米。其他人和我保持战备状态，我们随时有可能需要出去执行任务，灾难还没有完全过去。”

“好的。”托尼飞快地应道。

“等我们找到他，”星云阴恻恻地说道，“就是灭霸的死期。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里设定的无限宝石来源、生死平衡拉锯、宇宙神设置与漫画均有较大出入，因为如果完全按照漫画来的话，这故事的角色真的会爆棚的，剧情也真的要爆炸了。

“为什么你不回飞船？”索尔突然问道。

神兄弟正驾驶着前往尼达维的飞船，他们沉默了许久，直到雷神打破这寂静。洛基抬了抬眉毛，转头看了哥哥一眼。

“诸神黄昏之后，”他的兄长补充道，“你派了一个幻影来见我，自己却没有回来，我还以为你死了。”

“呃……我很抱歉？”诡计之神没什么诚意地说道。

“你的影子告诉我，他也不能肯定你是死是活。”索尔盯着眼前驾驶舱外的无尽宇宙，“我没想到苏尔特尔会把阿斯加德的地基一并摧毁，我以为你……你没能逃出来……”

“你还是一如既往地小看了我的能耐。”邪神哼道。

“所以为什么？”

洛基叹了口气：“你真的还没想通这个问题？首先，我已经太太平平地‘死’了两年，直到你突然出现在广场，揭穿我的身份之前，洛基都是一个死人。我本可以这样继续太太平平下去，灭霸就不会找到我。”

“你不能永远把我们的父亲留在地球上！”

“现在似乎整个阿斯加德都在地球上了。”

“那……那你的太平也是暂时的，你知道迟早海拉会突破封印来到阿斯加德，那时候她可不会顾及那里是我们的父亲还是你！”

“对，现在我知道她迟早会突破封印出来了。”银舌头表示同意，“但之前谁能想到呢？哦，奥丁告诉过你吗？你是他最爱的儿子，他有和你说吗，‘亲爱的儿子，其实在你之前我有过一个继承人，你的姐姐，她的力量可比你强多了，而且她迟早会找来的，你要早做准备。’——他和你这么说过吗？我记得他好像在挪威玩得挺愉快的，就算他在养老院拆迁前就已经解开了我的幻术，他还是决定留在中庭度假，直到你去找他。然后在海拉赶到之前，他自己倒是迫不及待去了英灵殿。”

“你怎么敢这么议论父亲！”

“不然呢？”阿斯加德的小王子反问道，“对，他是我的父亲，我承认了。但我想那恐怕是因为我发现我们多多少少都有些毛病，天知道怎么回事，海拉她一个人干掉了阿斯加德的军队，还决定出门去干掉九界的其他人；我是一个约顿海姆来的怪物，上一次去地球是因为听了灭霸的教唆准备在那里称王；你也没有好到哪里去，索尔，我记得你原先是个傲慢又粗心的混球，流放之后还多了莫名其妙的心软，在我们的通力合作之下神域炸了个粉碎，这就是奥丁朵蒂和奥丁森们干的好事。”

弟弟的长篇大论反倒让大块头神明安静了下来，索尔一直以自己的身份自豪，因自己是奥丁之子骄傲，他总会自称奥丁森，这当然没有什么不对，毕竟奥丁是众神之父，是九界之王。可他心底里也清楚，就算神王也有做的不对的地方，否则他们三姐弟不会是现在这个样子。

“你还恨父亲吗？”他沉声问道。

“我恨过，”洛基回答道，“但现在不是。虽然我现在还是挺想改姓的，你觉得洛基•芙丽嘉森怎么样？”

雷神呆了一下，没有接过话茬：“那你恨我吗，洛基？”

“我恨你。”邪神说道，“我想过如果没有你，事情就会好多了。你看我辛辛苦苦干了两年的阿斯加德之王，你一回来我就得拱手相让，要不是因为你这个蠢货被灭霸抓走，我现在还能拿着宇宙魔方四处逍遥。”

“阿斯加德需要国王，而你当时没有回来。”索尔镇定地回答道，“如果这次事情办完之后你对王位还有兴趣，我们可以谈谈，不管你有没有兴趣我们都得谈谈。”

“我看不出我们还有什么可谈的，推心置腹的谈话自从我们五百岁以后就不存在了，刚才我谈的也已经够多了。”

兄弟俩大眼瞪小眼瞪了一会儿，雷神微觉沮丧，就在这个时候，诡计之神突然清了清嗓子：“好吧，既然你那么想谈，我们倒是可以谈一个问题——‘洛基，我真希望你已经死了。’你说真的？”

奥丁的长子一僵，他确实说过这句话，洛基重新看向前方远处的一粒星爆，驾驶着飞船缓缓调整角度，眼角扫过兄长，又飞快地收回了目光：“哦得了，承认你说真的也没什么，我们彼此憎恨也说得通。我不是那个会拉着你衣角的未成年可怜小弟弟了，我可跟你争过王位。”

“我不恨你，那不是恨。”索尔说道，“我只是……那个时候我才意识到曾经操控你去地球的那股力量，那个泰坦之子，他的力量有多可怕。我宁愿你在诸神黄昏的时候牺牲，也不要踏上黑暗象限的土地，因为你一旦去了……他不会放过你的。”

而且你将从阿斯加德的救世主变成其他名号——白白送死的蠢货，导致宇宙消失一半的祸首之一。自来阿萨的战士都宁愿英勇地战死沙场，而不是背负长舌者的争议，做侥幸的刺客。我还有更加自私的缘由，我不想看到我的弟弟为了救我而牺牲，那会让我背负上身为奥丁之子也永世无法撑起的负疚和痛苦，比起被你付出生命而得拯救，我宁愿我们各自死在宇宙的一角，你无愧于父亲授予你的神格，我们会在英灵殿重逢。

绿眼睛的小王子眯了眯眼，怀疑地打量了一眼自己的哥哥，雷神最后满肚子的想法出口却只有一句话：“他控制了我，让我差点掐死你。”

“好吧，没想到你念念于怀的是这个。”

“当然，我绝不愿意伤害你，我宁可折断双手也不会那么做。”

索尔伸出手去，搭上弟弟的后颈，洛基哆嗦了一下，随即放松下来，转头对他露出一个微笑：“你看，我现在好得很，而你是个蠢货，你有没有考虑过你要打造的新武器用什么当手柄？”

雷霆之神笑着拍了拍弟弟：“我知道有个聪明人会帮我想好的，那是一个对我很重要的人，在我眼中，他的生命重于我自己的。”

邪神一怔，索尔将他的脑袋微微扳到朝向自己：“洛基，你的影子告诉过我一件事。”

“什么事？”

“如果当时你回到了飞船上，我会给你一个拥抱，还有一个我欠你的吻。”新神王缓缓说道，“还有，他告诉我，我的爱意，应该直接告诉你。”

“我不知道你突然在发什么疯，我们现在可是在驾驶飞船，我得，我得……”银舌头开始打结，绿眼睛四处乱飘。

“飞船有自动驾驶。”索尔索性拉着他的腰把他拖抱到自己面前，宣布道，“现在，你可以选择躲开。”

*  
回程的时候，阿斯加德的国王把崭新的风暴战斧搁在了飞船一角，开启自动驾驶，然后就把他的弟弟按在船舱壁上亲了个够本。

洛基一开始骂他是疯子，后来就开始泪眼汪汪，但是鉴于索尔明明给过他躲开的机会，而他并没有跑，因此现在雷神决定不管他到底说了什么，自己都要坚持将从曾经的加冕典礼开始欠下的吻连本带利（可能是复利计算的）还给他。

“这就是……哈……你……你解决……问题的办法？！”洛基从连绵的亲吻中总算挣扎出一句完整的话来，“你到底在想什么！”

“我在想什么？”索尔好笑地停住，仍将他的兄弟困在他的胳膊和船舱之间。

他的弟弟眼角泛红，死死盯着他：“不管你是想控制我不让我离开，还是想用这种方式让我退却，保证自己能登上王位，或是黑暗象限的事情让你产生了什么愧疚的错觉，你最好就在现在打住！”

“我一直想这么做，不是在黑暗象限之后。”神王否认道，“在你的影子到飞船上时，我差点就上当给他一个拥抱了。”

“看来我没有回飞船的第二个理由也在这里了。”洛基恶狠狠地说道，“因为索尔•奥丁森是个疯子，所有人都得按他的意思来办，他之前还告诉我我适合待在萨卡，转眼又来逼问我怎么没回飞船！你知道如果我回到飞船上会发生什么吗，灭霸那个家伙在打响指以前就热衷于直接屠杀一个种族半数的人！现在你知道我当时离开的原因了——走开！”

索尔叹了口气，没有退开：“在萨卡我说的并非真心。”

“奥丁之子也会说谎了？”

“我以为你不会当我是道德模范了，弟弟。”雷神笑道，“我一直期待你会回来，你作为救世主出现在阿斯加德的时候……我很高兴。我以为你不会再离开了，我以为将来我们会在一起，一切都过去了。不知道你是生是死的那段时间对我来说是痛苦的折磨，如果你要的是我吻你的真正理由，那么……”

索尔倾身上前，湛蓝眼睛对上绿色双眸，过了片刻，洛基的眼睛没有闭上，反而更睁大了些。

“我想吻你，这本身就是理由。”他轻声说道，将他的兄弟拉进下一个吻里，又一个吻里，“我爱你，洛基，这就是理由。”

这一次，小王子闭上了眼睛。

【我家亲友说此处拉灯了三千字】

*  
在土星的一颗卫星上，灭霸竖起了他的稻草人，然后将自己的盔甲盖在了上面。

他只在腰上围了一块布做最简单的遮挡，裸露着大片紫色的躯干四肢，手上戴着焦黑的无限手套。泰坦人自认完成了让宇宙幸福的伟大使命，但他也知道迟早会有人来找他报仇，虽说承受了一次响指的手套已经不足以打第二个响指了，可使用上面的无限宝石还能帮助他免遭复仇者们的进攻。

在这颗卫星的另一头，火箭小浣熊驾驶着飞船无声降落在地面。

“看到了没！只要没有奎尔……”火箭愣了愣，“没有人给老子找麻烦，我可以无声降落这架飞船！”

“小兔子，你做得太棒了。”索尔温和地夸道。

“确实，”诡计之神居然赞同道，“鉴于你只是一只兔子。”

“你们阿斯加德人对兔子的认识还真是……出乎意料。”托尼评价道，“好了，我们都做好准备了没有？”

“那个……我……”班纳欲言又止。

“你留在这里，建立基站，保持我们之间的通讯。”罗杰斯迅速给他找到了任务，这次行动是一次突袭，浩克并不适合，但绝对需要班纳。

“好的。”博士点了点头。

“那就行动！”雷神的小兔子叫道。

他们打开飞船门，这是瓦坎达根据泰坦人的圆圈飞船原理改制的飞行器，做得就像一支平躺着的圆圈，所以斯塔克毫不客气地称之为甜甜圈号。众人很快按照队长的安排分散开来，互相保持一定距离，班纳调试确认每个人的耳机麦克风都能正常工作。

“我们只会有一次机会，”史蒂夫轻声说道，“一旦他反应过来就会使用无限宝石，必须趁他不注意的时候行动。”

“明白。”娜塔莎严肃回答道。

“等等！”鹰眼站定，所有人都跟着他站住了，他看向前方，“一点钟位置。”

“好多泰坦玉米。”飞船中，班纳看见大家传输回来的图像惊叹道。

“还有点更有意思的东西。”克林特说道，然后对准那里张弓搭箭，他犹豫片刻，又放下弓，“不能肯定，再走近点。”

他们猫着腰，先后进入了比人还高的玉米丛中。

“很好，我现在看不见钢铁蝼蚁了。”

“小鹿斑比，你可以考虑戴上你的鹿角来吸引紫薯。”

“安静！”

“一点钟方向是稻草人，”巴顿啧了一下，“目标在稻草人后面，他现在正在弯腰锄草，机会。”

“明白。”

队长抬眼看了一眼上空，太阳光正直直射在玉米地上，这里的天色并不澄蓝，白色的日光竟显得凶狠惨淡。

雷神缓缓转到灭霸身后，然后手持风暴战斧，一跃而起，奋力劈下！

影子投射在泰坦人眼前的土地上，死亡的追求者微微一笑。

他握紧左拳，蓝光一闪，空间宝石瞬间将索尔的身形吞没。

“方案二！”罗杰斯当即喊道。

轰！浣熊扛着火箭筒就给了灭霸一炮，泰坦之子直起身来，一拳击出，紫光一闪，力量宝石在半空就将火箭弹打了个粉碎，气浪将火箭掀起，骨碌碌滚到旁边。鹰眼一箭射去，黑寡妇掷出手雷，钢铁侠双掌并拢，激光暴射，肩头弹匣弹起，砰砰砰连发数十组飞弹。

灭霸干脆没有理会克林特的箭，蓝光包裹着手雷和斯塔克的全部弹头瞬间消失，恐怕是被送去要和雷神作伴。飞箭在触及紫色皮肤时瞬间炸裂，却连一点儿伤痕都没留下。

蓝光再度一闪，手雷突然出现，滚到了队长身边。

“小心！”罗曼诺夫喊道，扑了上去将罗杰斯撞开，轰得一声，爆炸显然伤到了她，鲜血从腰间渗出。

“娜塔莎！”班纳急得大叫。

“没事！”黑寡妇回应道。

“有事！”托尼喊道，那些被他以为是送去和索尔作伴的飞弹又被空间宝石召唤了回来，朝着周围四面八方射来，队长立刻蹲跪举盾挡住炮火。火箭浣熊骂骂咧咧地看着飞弹接近，千钧一发之际，他险险被钢铁侠抓起，还拎着火枪乱射一气。鹰眼不得不在地上接连翻滚避弹，尘土在他面前霎时飞扬迷溅。

“方案三！”飞船中停驻过久的博士喊道，强行驾起了甜甜圈号。

灭霸转身，右手掏出一柄匕首，往前方两颗玉米之间狠狠刺去。

绿光一闪，诡计之神撤去伪装，往后跳开一大步，呼哧呼哧喘着气，眼中微微流露恐惧。

泰坦人将左拳一握，灵魂宝石的光芒闪过，那眼中流露恐惧的小王子瞬间消失，真正的洛基就站在他左侧，手持短刀猛地刺向灭霸的脖子。泰坦人一掌拍落他的匕首，右手张开一把掐住他的脖颈，将他直接提了起来。

洛基在半空乱踢着，但根本无力挣脱。

“快救救那个混蛋！”浣熊叫道，提起枪筒射去，但蓝光闪过，空间宝石将弹火全都移走了。

“你竟然骗过了死亡，”死亡的追求者摇头道，“但这次你不会再有机会了。”

他左拳往后一掠，砰得一记，将试图偷袭的星云从身后打了出来。这个蓝皮肤养女怒视着他，立刻猱身而上，灭霸微微一笑，他知道养女的本事和恨意，倒也有兴趣试试看她有没有什么长进。

轰隆隆！

猛烈的白光闪过，聚拢整个天穹的闪电都汇聚在了星云手中的武器上，完全无视灭霸的无限手套，重重击打在了那颗紫色头颅上。脑骨碎裂的声音被雷电吞没，洛基挣脱落地，看向死亡的追求者，这个大块头的脑袋被完全砍成了两瓣，黄白猩红带着焦臭的气息，大块头轰然倒地，烟尘几乎迷住邪神那双绿色的眼睛。

绿光散去，披着星云伪装的是他的哥哥，雷霆之神索尔•奥丁森。

他手垂战斧，看向弟弟，上前将洛基揽住，惊恐道：“你感觉怎么样，洛基？”

“我没事。”诡计之神哑着嗓子道。

“他死透了吗？”美国队长问道，大家一道走来。

索尔一手持斧，戒备地走向灭霸的尸体，阿斯加阿德的绿眼睛法师抬手唤出一道魔法打在那庞大身躯之上，片刻后，洛基松了口气：“不是幻术，他确实死了。”

所有人都肌肉一松，长出了一口气。

“解决了？”班纳不可思议地问道，他都把甜甜圈开到他们头顶来了。

“解决了！”托尼喊道。

“先把星云救回来吧，她被空间宝石传送到哪里去了？”

“我知道！”缩小的蚁人站在无限手套上打了个“OK”的手势，然后跳下地来，将自己拍大至正常人大小，转身对鹰眼道，“我觉得骑你的箭没有骑个蚂蚁什么的舒服，我还想给这次的坐骑取个名字叫安东尼号呢。”

“如果你能把蚂蚁带上这里来的话。”克林特回答道。

斯科特说了星云被送走的地点，他乘坐巴顿的爆炸箭偷摸上了无限手套，一点一点破坏了里面的能量槽，最后灭霸连一颗宝石的力量都召唤不出来的时候，也就是他被战斧开瓢的时间。索尔俯身抠出空间宝石，想起这就是宇宙魔方里的东西，一瞬之间只觉感慨万千。

他一握拳头，披着他的伪装外衣的星云就被救了回来。

“灭霸死了没有？”这是她回来的第一个问题。

“死了。”洛基看着地上的尸体，这个家伙终究还是倒在了他的兄长手下。

“那就赶紧把大家都救回来吧，哇哦，一定要庆祝一下，我们拯救了全世界！老冰棍，你别绷着了，高兴吗？过去的事情就一笔勾销吧，我请客，我们一定要去好好嗨一番，这是拯救世界的大英雄们的特权……”

“小心！”

洛基喊道，一把推开了他的哥哥。

瞬间，紫光淹没了他。

索尔只来得及看了一眼，弹指间的一眼，他的弟弟立时被强大的能量冲击粉碎，什么都没有留下！

“不！”

他狂吼道，心神俱裂。

所有复仇者们都惊恐地看着这一幕，那个分明已经被砍死的大块头，还流着脑浆和血的家伙，竟又捏着力量宝石悠悠地站了起来！

雷神奋力持斧劈下，灭霸又一握紫色宝石，一紫一白两道巨力猛然相撞，下一刻天地无声，所有人耳中一片寂静，接着就是刺痛，他们发现不知何时自己已经倒在地上。他们勉力抬头看去，索尔正浑身为雷电环绕，用战斧支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，他的对面，那脑袋都几乎碎裂两瓣的泰坦人抓着力量宝石，庞大身躯摇摇晃晃。

“怎么回事？”斯塔克喊道，却发现他的声音连他自己都听不见。

就仿佛所有的声响都被从世界中夺去，一切的人都变成了聋子。

下一刻，在对峙的二人中心腾起一道黑雾，接着无数骷髅头骨涌出，再次碾过已经被战斗压平的玉米地，堆积起了一座充满死亡气息的头骨之山。山顶是一具白骨垒建的王座，座上坐着一个女人，她有着黑色的头发与眼睛，红唇微笑，披着蓝色斗篷，那斗篷的帽子遮住了她部分的面孔。

但在有的人眼里，这个女人没有一丝血肉，也是一具白骨。

被砍开脑袋的灭霸缓缓单膝跪地，朝着白骨王座上的女人，或是白骨，虔诚地举起双手。

“你是谁！”索尔用尽力气的大吼，音量终于能勉强送进每个人耳中。

接着，一个长了耗子脑袋的微型直立生物从白骨山中钻了出来，它扫视了一眼周围，开口说话，随着它的声音，一切声音都回到了各人耳中，包括嗡嗡的噪音：

“我的主人，是死亡。”

接着，这个鼠头人轻蔑地看了雷神一眼：“不是海拉，死亡女神不过是冥界海姆的一个小神，我的主人是一切的终端，是宇宙的死亡，所有的结束都由我的主人掌管。”

“那为什么你要复活灭霸，为什么你要杀死洛基！”

“联系斯特兰奇的那个圣所，问问看王知不知道这个家伙。”斯塔克轻声对班纳传讯道，一边悄悄打开手环摄像。

“因为死亡的神圣尊严不容侵犯，”耗子脑袋说道，“无限宝石是为了宇宙间的生死平衡而铸造，那个泰坦人是我的主人所挑选的使者，而你们想要从死亡国度夺走居民。还有你的弟弟，洛基，他竟敢欺骗、愚弄死亡，两次！”

“既然你是死亡，能够管理一切……”罗杰斯试图站起来，但是浑身上下都没有力气，他喘了两口气，“还需要无限宝石来平衡？”

“无限宝石是神明之间，真正的神明之间的博弈，赌注就是全宇宙的生死平衡”鼠头人说道，“但是决定的事情不应该再被更改，如果死者可以复生，死亡的威严何在？”

“我听懂了，”托尼开口道，“你们这些……我不管你们是什么神，设计的时候就是一拍脑袋是吧？灭霸拿到宝石，啪一下我们死了，我们拿到宝石，啪一下我们又活了……”

他吸了两口气，继续道：“死了活活了死，这是你们设计的责任，当初把宝石设置成那样的时候，你们已经没什么威严了。”

“住口！”鼠头人呵斥道，托尼的舌头上瞬间如同被加重锁，一个词也吐不出来了。

“那是鼠疫，”班纳这时回复道，钢铁侠无奈地听着，同时其他复仇者也听着，“就是黑死病，曾经在欧洲夺走三分之一的生命，是死亡的仆从。至于那个女人，那的确是死亡，那简直是传说中的神了，是四大宇宙神之一。”

宇宙神？

索尔愣了片刻，依稀想起幼年时，奥丁曾经亲口说过，在众神之祖与众神之父上还有神明，那是宇宙神，是真正掌控这个世界的，永无终结的存在。

“我的主人是公平的，她一视同仁。”鼠疫宣布道，“所以，接下来是真正的斗争。”

“什么意思？”雷神问道。

“这六颗无限宝石，在下一次集体使用之后会全部消失，得到它们的人可以决定是保持现状，还是杀死更多的人，或是将这第一次无限战争中的死者复活。但这是最后一次机会，而且在即将开始的第二次争夺宝石的战争中，死去的人将永远留在死亡的国度，绝不会再有欺骗隐瞒的机会，没有再度复活的机会！”

“这不公平！”索尔握拳，他们本来已经成功！

“死亡是绝对的公平，”黑死病回答道，“否则你的弟弟就该永远死去了！”

“他还有复活的机会？”娜塔莎确认道。

“是的，无限宝石将被神明收回，重新洗牌。”鼠头人向死亡躬身致意，“作为一切需要重新开始的补偿，你们双方都会获得五个复活的名额，然后再去寻找那些宝石，以达成你们的目标，但这一次死去的人就是真正死去了，我已再三提醒你们。”

一直一言不发，任凭使者说话的死亡这时勾了勾手，接着，所有无限宝石都立刻脱离掌握飞向她去。她将六颗石头攥入手心，埋入袖中。她又对着灭霸一弹指，一道黑雾射出，笼罩在泰坦人的头颅上，被砍得两瓣的脑袋合拢了，最后连一道伤痕都没留下。死亡的追求者用虔诚的目光看着她，在他身边，死去的黑曜五将又重新出现。

“现在，决定你们要复活谁吧。”鼠疫对复仇者们说道。


	6. Chapter 6

复活谁？

复仇者们纷纷起身，慢慢围成一圈，斯塔克咳了半天，看向鼠头人，这个黑死病的代表难听地笑了一声，解开了他的封口禁咒。

“我们应该怎么办？”娜塔莎看向队长，又忍不住看了克林特一眼。

史蒂夫喘着气，身上之前战斗的尘土尤在：“索尔，你对死亡了解多少？”

雷神摇了摇头：“父亲说过，但是时间太久远了，我记不得太多。”

“班纳已经通过至尊圣所确认了那家伙的身份，就算没确认，她是真是假好像也没什么关系。”斯塔克插话道，“毕竟他招招手就能收走全部宝石，现在还留在这里。既然她说能复活五个人，我们要做的就是决定名单，然后把人带回来。”

他说完，大家又陷入了沉默，谁也不知道该怎么开口，他们每个人心中已经有了想复活的目标——尽管他们是英雄，击败灭霸将所有人都带回来才是他们的成功，除此以外全是不可接受的失败，但他们并非无坚不摧，未来失败的可能性还在，阴影笼罩在复仇者们的心头，那个时候，他们也会有一线自私，希望至少自己最想要活着的那个人是活着的。

“好吧，你们没有人发话，我就来开个头吧。”钢铁侠打破了死寂，“我提议彼得•帕克，这还是个半大孩子，本来就不应该加入这场战争的。”

“我们需要复活的是战士，增加参与下一场战争的力量！”美国队长严肃说道。

“那你的意思是巴基•巴恩斯？”托尼质问。

“如果复活巴基，我会和他一起上战场，我知道他是优秀的战士。斯塔克，如果复活帕克，你会带着这个孩子再参加战争吗？”

亿万富翁咬住牙齿，该死的他当然不愿意！他更想把那个睡衣宝宝送回皇后区，送到梅姨的手上，让她看住纽约好邻居，这个孩子完全还没做好参加宇宙战争的准备！

“我会，”托尼沉着脸说道，“这个没法由我说了算对吧，所有人都得参战，帕克有很不错的战斗力。”而他会更注意保护这个孩子，哪怕拼上他的性命。

“那我提议复活格鲁特！”火箭浣熊叫道，他更想复活他们银河护卫队的所有人，但是显然他无法占据所有名额，“他也是个未成年，而且也力气很大！”

“那么……旺达？”罗曼诺夫跟上思路。

“不，”罗杰斯摇头，目光仍是直直注视着钢铁侠，“斯塔克，这次战争中死去的人不会再复活，哪怕我们最后胜利了也是，所以现在复活也一样有风险，未成年不应该是选择标准之一。”

“哦那要不要加上一条，必须是百岁以上富有经验的老人才行？”托尼问道。

“我不是那个意思！”

“我支持美国队长！”蚁人似乎是在裹乱，“另外我想介绍一下很厉害的黄蜂女给你们认识……”

“我说……”飞船上的班纳试图通过传讯装置加入对话。

“够了！”黑寡妇吼了一句，让争执的焦点安静了下来，“男孩子们，你们打算再来一场内战吗？在这里？！”

各人静了片刻，队长深吸一口气：“班纳，什么事？”

“苏睿公主刚刚告诉我，她保存了幻视的数据，现在她有把握复活幻视。”班纳手忙脚乱地按着飞船上的操作界面，他的七个博士学位里都没有驾驶这玩意的，“我想……我们要不要考虑复活黑豹陛下？”

得，又多一个提名，托尼疲惫地低头搓了搓脸。

“我有一个提议。”索尔沉声开口。

“说吧，你要以什么理由复活小鹿斑比。”斯塔克快速接口道。

雷神僵硬了一下，蓝眼睛扫过在场的每一个人：“下一场战争还是争夺被随机散落的无限原石，我认为应该优先复活对原石有了解、有接触的人。对，我要提名洛基，但那是因为他接触过其中三颗——宇宙魔方、以太粒子、心灵权杖。而且他和我一道长大，父亲也给过他教育，他会记得一些宇宙神知识。”

“好吧，”钢铁侠想了想，“确实是无懈可击的理由。”

“男神说得有道理！”火箭迅速表达了支持，“那么我提议奎尔，他接触过力量宝石，他徒手握过那玩意儿！其实严格来说，是我们一起抓住的！他还是天神伊戈的儿子，你们听说过吗？伊戈星球，我们一起把……哦，没什么，还有卡魔拉，她被那个又臭又瘪的紫不啦叽祭祀了灵魂宝石，她肯定比任何人都更清楚那颗该死的石头！”

“我赞同，”一直闷不做声的星云开口，“卡魔拉是唯一知道灵魂宝石祭坛位置的人，她和灭霸去过那里，应该知道我们不知道的更多讯息。”

“斯特兰奇，”斯塔克想了想，“他一直把时间宝石挂在脖子上，而且他也会用那个东西，应该没人比他更了解那块绿石头了。”

说到这里，六颗宝石的接触人就全齐了，然而还有一个名额，各人又开始思索起来。有那么一会儿火箭想着自己是不是能编个天衣无缝的谎言，就说格鲁特也接触过某颗宝石；托尼依然想再提议睡衣宝宝，哪怕帕克一块石头都没见过；斯科特看看这个，看看那个，开始犹豫他的女友一家里他应该选择哪一个；但最后，所有人都将目光转向鹰眼，这次讨论里他全程都没有发言。

他失去了全部的家人，妻子和三个孩子，如果他要一个家人陪伴接下来的战争……

发现自己变成了全场目光汇集的巴顿笑了笑：“轮到我做个提议？”

“你怎么想？”队长问道。

“我怎么想？”克林特重复了一遍这个问题，抬眼看向他的队友们，“那个在索科威亚……跑得太快的小伙子。”

“快银？”娜塔莎确认道。

“是，皮特罗。”

“但他不是在这次战争中牺牲的，死亡会同意吗？”罗曼诺夫微觉犹疑。

“问问总没坏处？”鹰眼耸了耸肩，“对死亡来说，也就一个人，要是能成功，我们还算赚一个。”

“我去问。”索尔沉声道，转身走向死亡。

死亡同意了。

她伸出手——在有的人眼里，那是一支森森白骨——打了一个清脆的响指，接着，无边的黑暗袭击了所有人。

*  
奥丁的长子是第一个醒来的。

他发现大家都在瓦坎达的复仇者临时驻地里，歪七竖八地躺在会议室的地面上，而在会议长桌上躺着的则是这次被选择复活的五个人。索尔的目光第一时间聚焦到了他的弟弟身上，看着洛基胸腹微微起伏呼吸，一时之间，光耀的雷霆之神几欲落泪。

他将他的兄弟抱起，小心翼翼地安放进旁边的椅子里，刚才死亡的冲击让所有人陷入了昏迷，索尔只需等待他们自行醒来。

“唔……”队长挣扎着醒了过来，“怎么回事？”

“没事，再等等。”雷神说道。

接着星云也一骨碌起身，先去查看卡魔拉，继而娜塔莎、克林特、班纳、斯科特、火箭都纷纷醒来，托尼比他们更迟些才恢复意识。在被复活的五个人里，最先清醒的是卡魔拉，她对自己的处境大吃一惊，然后看向奎尔；斯特兰奇醒来时只是挑了一下眉毛，似乎一切都在他的预料之中；之后星爵爬了起来，叫着卡魔拉的名字，当发现她就在身边时，更是抱住他的女友哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，卡魔拉略带嫌弃地拍了拍他的脊背安慰他。

在星爵的哭嚎中，快银被惊醒了，这个死了三年的小伙子只觉一片茫然，娜塔莎和克林特拍了拍他的肩膀，开始解释到底发生了什么事。

“啥！全宇宙的人死了一半？！”

“啥！我妹妹也死了，而你们居然没有选择复活她！”

“啥！我妹妹还和一个机器人谈恋爱？！”

让皮特罗接受这么多信息量显然需要时间，另一边，苏睿的讯息传到，她需要人手去帮忙看看幻视的数据恢复。快银第一个跳起来，直接冲出了大门，然后又跟一阵风似的冲了回来，靠在门边上，竖起一根拇指指了指身后，讪笑道：“麻烦谁带个路？我要去看看那个和我妹妹谈恋爱的机器佬现在是个什么样子。”

“我想，”班纳搓着手，“我们还得去解释为什么没有复活公主的哥哥。”

“我陪你去。”娜塔莎起身。

这边索尔紧皱着眉头，洛基呼吸依旧，可还是没有醒来。雷神揣测这是因为他的弟弟多次死而复生，身体受损的缘故，他打横抱起他的兄弟，询问了生命治疗仪的位置后就带着洛基前往了。

操作治疗仪的赵博士不禁惊叹于神灵的身体密度，在她和瓦坎达医生的合作下，邪神终于醒了过来，他的绿眸清明后，洛基便一眨不眨地看向他的哥哥，一向能言善辩的银舌头没有说话，眼睛里已经藏有千言万语。

“洛基……”

“那个……”赵博士打断了他俩的两两相望，“索尔，你最好小心……你弟弟身体很虚弱，近期不能再受伤了。你们随意，我先出去。”

她带上门走了出去，洛基慢慢下了治疗仪，索尔忙扶住他。邪神转头看了一眼治疗仪，这个东西有几分像阿斯加德治疗师们用的仪器，然而神域已经化为火海。

很快，所有人又在会议室集合了。这一次战争打响，不会再有死而复生的美事，队长严肃地看向复仇者们：“我们必须胜利。”

“一切重新洗牌，那无限宝石还会在原先的位置吗？”卡魔拉问道，“我知道祭坛的所在，但是灵魂宝石很可能不在那里了，就算在……需要一个人牺牲他的挚爱，才能换取那块宝石。”

“灭霸怎么可能爱你！”奎尔一拳砸在了桌上，“没有人会愿意牺牲自己爱的人！”

“但我确实被换了灵魂宝石。”

“二流法师，”诡计之神扫了一眼斯特兰奇胸口空了的阿戈摩托之眼，“不妨告诉我们未来应该怎么做？”

至尊法师摇了摇头：“不说后面的发展，也是那唯一胜利可能的必经之路。”

“那小鹿斑比，你有什么主意吗？”

“我有个主意。”索尔开口。

各人看向他，洛基看见兄长的脸色，立刻明白了过来：“不，索尔，你不能那么做！”

“放松，洛基，你知道那是必须的。”

“怎么回事？”斯塔克一脸莫名，“怎么了，索尔要拿他弟弟上祭坛吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 锤哥已经做的交易涉及复联2被删减剧情，其实剧情里好像没说锤哥拿什么交换的预言，只是有网友说是一半寿命。

托尼的这句话倒是让索尔吓了一跳。

“什么？不，我不会用洛基换宝石的！”

“我看未必，”邪神嘀咕道，“你可是光明的雷神，需要拯救世界、普度众生的时候自然会做一些小小的牺牲，就像你让我去开启诸神黄昏那样，不是吗？”

雷霆之神咬住后牙，美国队长适时插话：“我们不拿生命做交易，洛基。战争中牺牲是一回事，放弃战友是另一回事。”

“等等，那惊爆点你刚才和小鹿斑比在争论什么？”钢铁侠纳罕道。

“密米尔之泉。”索尔开口，“和命运女神交易，可以看见未来的图景，我想去泉水那里询问她们，这一次无限原石的下落。”

“是的，传说奥丁在那里牺牲了一只眼睛跟命运换得了智慧，不过我记得那是被劳菲打掉的，怪不得整个阿斯加德也没多少脑子。”银舌头讽刺道，“也就你会相信那些传说。”

“你知道那是真的，弟弟，而且我已经和她们交易过……”

“你已经和她们交易过？！”邪神瞬间怒气勃发，“你换了什么？！”

他知道命运女神要价向来高昂，愿意给予的回报却极吝啬，若非必须，阿萨诸神谁也不愿轻易踏足世界之树的树根，那密米尔泉水所在。何况就算前往，她们也未必瞧得上来者愿意付出的代价，迄今为止最广为人知的成功交易是奥丁将自身悬吊九天直至濒死，才换取治理神域的智慧——如果说长女意图杀戮九界，养子想要争夺王位，最后他前脚刚走，后脚他们就炸了阿斯加德也算成功的治理的话。

索尔伸手抚住他的后颈：“我的一半寿命。”

洛基愤怒地瞪着他，这个蠢货！竟然胆敢浪费自己的一半寿命，就为了……

“你换了什么？”

“一个预言。”雷神看向他的复仇者队友们，解释道，“在奥创的时候，我从巴顿家离开，去到了智慧泉水的地方，用一半寿命交换了预言。命运确实看见了未来的图景，向我展现了六颗无限原石，还有生灵涂炭的未来，即是我们的现在。”

“你什么都没收获！”诡计之神厉声道，一把挥开哥哥的手，转身走了两步，又回过头来，“你现在还能交换什么？你只剩了……剩了一千年了！”

阿斯加德人有大约五千年的自然寿命，他们可以稍微延长这个数字，也可能因为种种突来横祸早早夭折，索尔•奥丁森极为强壮，又拥有雷神的神格与觉醒的神力，在洛基对未来的构想中，他的兄长总会比他活得更长久些。

但这个金光闪闪的神明擅自付出了一半寿命，他又已经度过了一千五百年，就算邪神再想办法延长哥哥的生命，最终洛基还是会被剩下，将来的茫茫两千多年，他会是孤身一人。

绿眼睛小王子嘴唇颤抖，眼中罩上一层晶莹。索尔只是叹了口气，重新靠近他，伸手按在兄弟的颈后安抚他。雷神没什么话可说，为了九界作出牺牲，这是他的职责所在。

气氛有些沉重，直到星爵咳了一声。

“不好意思，我觉得一千年挺长的了。”奎尔耸耸肩，踮起脚又落下，他立刻就被一对绿眼睛锁住了身形，这个彼得又咳了一声，“我原本还以为你们这些……好吧，神，虽然你们作为神实在是弱了点，你们知道伊戈吗？我居然是他的儿子！而他是个混蛋，所以我把他炸飞了！”

“彼得，说重点。”卡魔拉拍了拍她男友的肩膀，倍觉无力。

“伊戈说神的寿命是无限的。”奎尔一句话完成重点。

“那你是神么？”邪神冷眼道，星爵看上去一点儿神力都没有。

“不是！”银河护卫队的队长回答道，“去他的神！他告诉我，只要他活着，我也可以享有无限的寿命，但是他竟然对我的母亲下毒手！所以我就干死了他！去他的几十几百万年，这个世界上有的是比活那么长更重要的事！”

斯特兰奇也忍不住翻了个白眼，这些神族一定都有问题，据他所知，海拉一心想要亲手杀死奥丁，洛基确实干掉了劳菲，这位彼得•奎尔则炸飞了伊戈，现在还一心想要干掉灭霸，可见在神的世界里，当爹一定是一件非常危险的事情，我辈凡人理解不了。

“等等，”斯塔克又从这一串对话里理出了新重点，“惊爆点，那你还有什么可以去交换的？我记得你的一个眼睛已经……而且你现在剩下的寿命也不够，难道你要把小鹿斑比扔下去？”

洛基惊悚地往后退了一步。

“不，不会。”索尔急忙否认，经历过诸神黄昏，在一次次祈愿弟弟还活着却得不到半点确认的那些折磨之后，他再也经不起让洛基牺牲了。雷神定了定神：“我总有些什么还可以交换的，或许是我的这颗真的眼球？”

“那你就彻底瞎了！”邪神吼道。

班纳再度克制了自己想要询问神的身体构造的冲动，明明索尔用假眼珠好像也能看见东西了，所以这样付出眼睛真的有意义吗？

“你不能那么做。”出乎意料的，这一次开口的是星云。

众人都诧异地看向她，索尔和她无亲无故，她没什么理由维护这位雷霆之神，只有奎尔对此没有表示惊讶：“天啊……又是一个被愚蠢肌肉迷惑的人，明明他长得也不怎么样。”说完，星爵低头捏了捏自己的胳膊。

“你再捏也捏不出肌肉的。”卡魔拉同情地看他。

“男神迷倒任何人都是应该的！”火箭充分表现了一个粉丝迷弟的自觉。

星云瞟了他们一眼，没去参加愚蠢的谈话：“我们根本用不着那么费事，只要杀死灭霸，事情就完成了。之后你们想搜集宝石也可以慢慢搜集，因为没人再来竞争。但是他十分强大，所以只有那个家伙和他的风暴战斧去完成，瞎眼的人是没法瞄准目标的。”

她说得冷飕飕的，语气里带着杀气。对于她来说，卡魔拉活着，其他人是死是活与她没什么相干，眼前她最渴望的事情只有杀死灭霸。

“好吧，老冰棍，你怎么看？”

“我们还不知道灭霸和他手下的去向。”罗杰斯思考道，“索尔，洛基，你们去一趟密米尔之泉吧，但是不要轻易做出交易，我们还需要你们。”

“好。”雷神点头。

诡计之神思索片刻，看向卡魔拉：“灭霸是用你交换灵魂宝石的？”

“是的，”这个灭霸的养女点头，“灵魂宝石的看守是一个红脸的家伙，长得像骷髅，没鼻子……”

“红骷髅？！”史蒂夫惊讶道。

卡魔拉顿了顿：“那个家伙说，灵魂宝石只能用灵魂交换，就是挚爱者的灵魂，我原本以为他的心里不可能爱任何人。”以最痛苦恐惧的方式，她发现那不是真相，她的养父爱她，却亲手献出了她的生命。

“那你还是跟我们一道走吧。”洛基说道，“如果灭霸还想要掳走你，有个会挥战斧的家伙在，总要安全不少。”

“我也去！”星爵连忙道，“我要打爆那颗大紫薯的脑袋！”

“我跟随男神！”火箭表态。

星云冷着脸哼了一声：“随你们，我要去找灭霸的下落。”

于是神兄弟和银河护卫队的三人一道出发，他们到达了世界树的树根，密米尔之泉在一个幽深曲折的黑暗石窟里，索尔提醒他们不要跟丢了，一边提防着，一边靠近泉水。这位雷神总觉得有什么地方不妥，但他一时半刻也想不起来。

“嘿，卡魔拉，这边！”星爵努努嘴。

“哦。”差点走到岔路的卡魔拉又回来了。

一行人到达泉水之畔，里面的空间宽敞了不少，可依然黑暗少光，周围都是削成平面的黑色石壁，衬得中间的泉水几乎都成了黑色。里面不断冒出的凉气让星爵打了个哆嗦，火箭也嘟嘟囔囔，站得离远了些。

“你真的决定了？”绿眼睛法师问道。

“是的。”索尔深吸一口气，“你看我还带了一瓶神域的酒，可能是现在仅存的最后一瓶了，暖暖身体，我就要下去了。”

“你准备拿什么交换？”

雷神静默片刻：“你能赶在她们完全吞噬我之前，问出每颗无限宝石的下落，还有灭霸的去向，然后再拉我上来的，洛基，我相信你。”

“看来我说什么也没用了。”银舌头垂眸道，在这里他的眼睛变成了深绿色，幽幽之中还有一星亮光，“哥哥，你记得你还欠我一个拥抱吗？”

“我现在就给你。”雷神张开双臂，抱了抱他的弟弟，不过索尔长了个心眼，唯恐洛基再拿刀捅他，他防备了片刻，什么都没发生。

诡计之神松开他，微笑着掏出一个电击器遥控。

“你怎么……”索尔脸色一变，立刻就去摸自己后颈，突然间，电击片发作了——天知道高天尊究竟是不是像他表面上那样沉溺逸乐庸庸无为，他的电击片居然能够击倒神力觉醒的雷霆之神！

索尔直挺挺地倒了下去，火箭大惊之下，立刻掏出枪对准邪神，就在这个当儿，卡魔拉突然一段助跑，直冲冲地往密米尔之泉中纵身一跃！

“卡魔拉！”星爵来不及细想，一个飞身扑进泉水，要去救他的女友，就在他即将够到的时候，绿光一闪，卡魔拉消失了。哗啦一声，浪花飞溅，奎尔砸进了水池，接着一阵电流袭来，咝咝声中，刹那间已将星爵困在池中。

“怎么回事？”雷神的小兔子猝不及防，就在这时，一道弧光砰得打在他身上，小浣熊的枪脱手飞出，火箭倒在地上，洛基微微一笑，手指一摇，幻出一条绿色绸带，将这个毛茸茸的家伙五花大绑。

“你究竟是什么怪物！”火箭大叫道。

“冰霜巨人。”洛基回答道，“顺便说一句，卡魔拉没事，我只是用幻术在她进来前误导她去了岔路，她可能还要迷路上十来分钟，刚才跟我们进来，又跳进水池里的，只是一个幻象而已。”

电白覆盖了星爵的双眼，他张开口，口中却发出女人的声音：

“啊……啊……这是一个凡人，他的寿命根本不值一提，居然也敢来这泉水，他会被立即吞噬！”

“那就吞噬他吧。”洛基轻巧地说道，微微躬身，姿态优雅地行礼，“你们吞噬他的寿命，我问几个问题。”

奎尔发出的女人声音又换了一个苍老的：“他的寿命根本顶不住多久，你以为你能问到全部的信息吗！你问吧！”

“我想知道这次无限宝石的下落。”

命运三女神中最年轻的一个，名为“未来”的女神附上奎尔的身体开口：“会有七颗无限宝石，六颗真实，一颗虚假。”

接着是“现在”：“啊……但不是在现在，现在它们被四位神明掷向六个方向！”

最苍老的“过去”说话了：“他的寿命已被开始吞噬！你还要问吗！”

一阵电流涌过，水中的彼得头发开始泛白。

“现在”说话：“啊……我看到一颗回到了它的祭坛……”

这是灵魂宝石，又回到了祭坛，洛基抿了抿唇，此时奎尔的头发已经白了一半。

“还有一颗……啊……是你们家园的基石……”

“洛基……”索尔勉强撑起身体，“你不能……”

“他要死了！”火箭盯着水中的奎尔，奋力挣扎，却仍无法摆脱束缚。

“他不会。”邪神冷漠以应。

“一颗在不灭的火中……在永远的黑暗中……

“一颗在为知识所累者的大脑……”

绿眼睛小王子微露诧异之色，这时奎尔肢体扭动，他的眉毛头发已经全部变成雪白，他的皮肤上寸寸褶皱，肌消肉去，开始像上了年纪的老人，只剩一张皮肤撑在骨头架上。

“不！”火箭猛力去撕扯绸带，雷神摇着头，这一幕简直就像他的兄弟在他面前杀死寇森的重现。这时，“未来”突然袭击了星爵，借他的口说出预言：

“还有一颗，你们得不到，你们永远不会得到。未来，也没有光荣的奥丁之子，我在未来看不到他。”

“啊！”雷神崩开颈后的电击片，就在这时，奎尔突然也发出他自己声音的嚎叫，他纵身一跃，跳出了池水，整个人瞬间被无比光华夺目的灿白笼罩，索尔一怔，扑上去将洛基一把护在怀中。

过了片刻，白光褪去，星爵站在正中，他重新恢复了旧时模样，不再衰老，血肉充盈，发色乌黑，但他双眼睁开时里面没有瞳孔，只有宛如宇宙的黑夜和象征着无数星系的亮光点点。

那就是宇宙的图景。

“永恒……”洛基喃喃道，“果然，他是天神之子。”

一瞬间邪神感到了嫉妒，但这嫉妒又瞬间烟消云散了，他不再是那个年轻的、刚刚知道身世的阿斯加德小王子，会羡慕别人的出身和地位。洛基只是摇了摇手指，解开了火箭身上的幻术：“他不会死，就算伊戈死了，遗传给他的血脉可不会消失，只是暂时潜伏。”

就像奥丁的逝去不会影响索尔的神力一样。

星爵低下头，双手掌心相对虚抱，缓缓拉开，在他的双掌之中出现一团白色的能量球。

“等等，那他在干啥？！”浣熊问道。

“他的神力刚刚觉醒，还没恢复神智！”索尔回答道，一张手召唤了风暴战斧，戒备地看着奎尔。

奎尔愣愣地将脑袋转向他们，他的双眼里依然还是永恒的图景，没有瞳孔，自然更没有焦距。

“彼得！”就在这时，卡魔拉终于找到了这里。

彼得又转回脑袋，突然之间，他被唤醒了，看着手里的能量团吓了一跳，一扬手就丢进了水池里。

啪！哗啦！

能量团在池中炸开，劈头盖脸的池水瞬间将在场的人浑身都浇透了。

“妈的！”火箭骂道，抹了把脸。

“发生什么事了？”奎尔茫然道。

“好事。”索尔笑了笑，身上滚过雷电，将水洗去。洛基翻了个白眼，也用法术将自己拾掇干净：“好事？我们还不知道七颗原石是怎么回事，命运女神提到了五颗，还说这五颗里我们都有一颗永远得不到，灭霸在哪里也还是个问题。”

“对，该死的那五颗宝石也说得不清不楚！”浣熊愤愤，“是谁他妈的被知识所累？那颗宝石还在他的大脑里？我要撬开他的脑子吗？”

奎尔一怔：“宝石在‘被知识所累者’的大脑里？”

“你知道是谁？”索尔问道。

星爵脸上表情变得有几分沉重，他点了点头：“我……听到灭霸这么称呼那个……钢铁侠。”

“斯塔克？”

“那就准备开颅手术。”邪神说道。

雷神不禁忧心，他的朋友托尼•斯塔克只是一介凡人，开颅手术必然会有极高的风险，但除此之外他别无办法。现在这位奥丁之子倒是明白他之前觉得哪里不对头了——洛基在听到了星爵的身世后，一早就准备把这个可怜的彼得往水池里扔了。

索尔瞅了一眼现在神力觉醒，精神饱满的彼得•奎尔，默默将自己刚刚想通的内容咽回了肚子里。


	8. 预想的后文片段

第一次无限战争之后，复仇者们找到了逃亡遁世的灭霸，几乎杀死了他，就在无限宝石要回到他们手中时，这些石头消失了。

作为使者，鼠疫传达了死亡的声音。

包括死亡在内的神明，真正的宇宙神明，奥丁在他们面前亦不过是沧海一粟，他们以六颗蕴含宇宙最初精华的石头为赌注，来平衡这宇宙间的生死。而今宝石是被他们收回，一切重新洗牌，但死亡是至公的，她作下许诺：

若你们得胜，你们可以选择复活上一场战争中的死者，但无论胜负，这一次战争中死去的人将被划归死亡的国，宝石亦不能起死回生。

之后，索尔死在了战争之中。

洛基没想到会这样。

诚然，与泰坦人的战争危险至极，死亡更是难以逾越的宇宙神明。可那是索尔，是那个所向披靡的雷霆之神，是越来越强大的众神之王。每一次伴随着失去，他的哥哥就愈发顽强挺立，洛基甚至根本没想过这世上能有什么让他的兄长倒下，而不伴随着再一次站起。

在激烈的战斗中，雷神一把扯开所谓黑曜将军的兜帽，他倒要要看一看这个叫超巨星的家伙的脸是怎样一副难看的形容，然后再狠狠砍上去，用暴风战斧将那张脸变得更加——

“洛基？！”

异色瞳眸的神王喊道，双眼里是一样的震惊，接下来涌上心头的就是无比的悲伤愤怒：“为什么！”

邪神移形换影，不知道未来会发生什么的银舌头侃侃而谈：

“为什么？

“你在问什么，索尔，为什么我要背叛你？我以为你早就已经习惯了。

“你忘了吗，这是我的本性，我天生如此，我乃邪神，又怎么会要为了拯救世界而加入战争？那不适合我，那是你的事业，你自以为的事业，奥丁之子。

“我需要的，不过是能在九界逍遥快活，欣赏一切曾给我带来不公的人的黄昏。索尔，我亲爱的哥哥，上一个人是奥丁，现在，下一个到你了。

“灭霸的目的已经完成，他不想再造杀戮，而我不想这个结果再有变动。毕竟如果再次让他打出响指，我就有一半的可能化为尘埃了，像你的那些蝼蚁朋友那样。你不会胜利的，阿斯加德的国王，你们都不是他的对手。”

“该死！”斯塔克叫道，复仇者们陷入了苦战。

他们已经找到了四颗无限宝石，并交给团队之中战斗力最强的索尔，空间宝石下落不明，于是他们来到灵魂宝石的祭坛。

他们已经杀死了黑曜之中的四个，眼看被死亡洗牌后的战争复仇者们将会得胜，可眼前的局势却变得诡异莫测。好吧，至少他们知道了空间宝石一定在那个疯狂的泰坦之子手里，所以他才能够无处不在，给予复仇者们狠狠一击。

钢铁侠几乎被撕碎，血肉模糊的倒在了地上。史蒂夫还在摇摇晃晃地爬起，他的盾牌已经裂成了两片。浩克终于被召唤出来，却又已经倒下，黑寡妇的眼里充斥着绝望，克林特奄奄一息，战局已经彻底倾颓。

而索尔无能为力。

显然，死亡的追求者找到了更有效率地利用宝石的法门，就算神王有四颗宝石在手，却依旧只能堪堪抵挡着对方疯狂的进攻。他甚至抽不出身去救他的朋友们，竟眼睁睁地看着邪神疯狂肆虐。

他看见洛基割断了鹰眼的喉咙。

“洛基！”

神王双目赤红。

这一幕何其相似，邪神站起身来，刀尖滴血，扬首一笑，巴顿倒了下去，如同曾经的寇森。

“哥哥，我很好奇，你总是那么天真易骗吗。我上一次假装死去，你是不是又为我哀悼了？”

诡计之神笑了，如同刚刚完成一件杰出的恶作剧。索尔目眦欲裂，却无法阻止他的弟弟屠杀他的朋友们。

娜塔莎倒下了，浩克……也是班纳死了，斯塔克的面具被掀开，洛基对他补了一刀，最后是史蒂夫，那双蓝眼睛里最后留下的眼神是哀伤和绝望。

“啊！！”

九天雷鸣，索尔浑身滚过炽白的闪电，他高举战斧，一斧劈下，霹雳爆散。

灭霸的眼中都流露出恐惧，蓝光一闪，当索尔抬起头时，发现自己身处灵魂宝石的祭坛。泰坦人在被闪电劈中前送走了他，毫无疑问死亡的追求者也慌了神，否则怎么会把他扔到这里？

周围已经被空间宝石阻断，四周别无通途，宇宙黑暗如墨。

索尔举起时间宝石，还来得及，他还来得及救回朋友们，只要……

绿色光芒和空间宝石的蓝光一撞，时间通道被啪得打断了。

索尔咬了咬牙，换成现实宝石，试图在这里构筑出一条通路。

蓝光再度闪过。

他出不去。

他听见一声嗤笑。

异色双瞳的神王转身，发现那背叛了他的弟弟，可恶的诡计之神，竟也被灭霸扔到了这里。洛基坐在地上，优雅的小王子现在灰头土脸，狼狈不堪。

邪神还是咧嘴笑了：“你还有什么办法？每一颗宝石的能量都是同等的，没有人能同时使用两枚宝石。哈，灭霸只用一颗宝石就困住了阿斯——你要干什么？！”

雷霆之神一步一步，向他的约顿海姆兄弟走去，手中攥着现实宝石，一手提着暴风战斧。

洛基惊恐地站起，向后退去。

“告诉我这一切都不是真的……”索尔祈求道，宝石在他手中盛放出血红光芒。

他希望这一切都是一场骗局，是诡计之神的幻术，是洛基的又一次逼真的恶作剧。然而红光之后，什么都没有改变，洛基已经将匕首握在手上，刀锋上沾着鲜血。

克林特、娜塔莎、布鲁斯、托尼、史蒂夫……

他们最后望向雷神的眼里都是绝望。

索尔抬起眼来，血丝纵横，他将宝石收起，伸出手去，一把抓住他兄弟的衣领。洛基惊恐地看着他，挥刀刺来，雷霆之神哼了一声，浑身闪电爆裂，眼前洛基的幻影消散无形，身后的诡计之神踉跄倒地，匕首落在地上。

奥丁的长子转身，一把拖起劳菲的血脉，一步一步走向祭坛。

“不！”洛基喊道，挣扎着，“你疯了！只有献祭最爱的人才能拿到灵魂宝石，你杀了我也没有用！”

索尔没有说话，他的脚步也没有停下。

“该死的，你不爱我，我刚杀了你的朋友！哥哥，求求你，不，不要！”

雷神没有回头，他的脚步还没有停下。

“我最好最亲爱的哥哥，我知道错了。”银舌头瞬间软下了音色，“求你，让我最后看一眼你的脸，求你，在你把我扔下去的时候告诉我你宽恕了我，求你……”

他的兄长顿了顿，接着，洛基的绿眼睛里闪过一道厉色，他抽出匕首，猛地往索尔的后心掷去！

噗！那是刀锋入肉的闷响。

索尔转身扬手，匕首插在了他的胳膊上，他的眼中却是一片平静，仿佛他的兄弟没有背叛他，没有杀死他的朋友们，没有想要杀死他。

“我想要活下去！”洛基绝望地喊道，接着就被索尔一把抓起身体。他们到了祭坛的边缘，阿斯加德的小王子满脸恐惧，绿眸闪烁泪光，哀求地看着他的哥哥。

索尔只是看着他，过了片刻，白光一闪，劈落一柄短刀。

“见鬼！”诡计之神叫道。接着一股神力从他兄长的手中射出，透过洛基的身体，蔓延进他的四肢百骸，瞬间封住了他的幻术。

“我恨你。”洛基咬牙切齿地说道，刚才求饶的神情不过是一场做戏。

“我爱你。”索尔的目光柔和了下来，“就算我见到你背叛了我，杀了我的朋友们，我竟然还是爱你。”

谎言彻底从他兄弟的脸上脱落，洛基的心头漫过不祥的预感。这绝非索尔应该表白的时刻，更别说他表白的对象是一个双手沾满无辜鲜血的叛徒，一个一路都在阴谋害他企图逃脱祭坛的凶犯……

下一刻，神王开口，远处天边的雷鸣应着他说的每一句话：

“吾乃索尔，

“奥丁之子，雷霆之神，

“现在阿斯加德的国王，

“……和你的兄长。”

洛基摇着头，他的预感令他无比惶惧。

“我诅咒我自己。如果我的兄弟继续帮助灭霸，如果他不去拯救半个宇宙的生灵，如果他违背我的心愿——”

不不不，这不对，这完全都不对！

诡计之神当然没有杀那些蝼蚁们，真相是一场幻术，一场九界最优秀的魔法师的顶级表演，足以让英灵殿的芙丽嘉都为之骄傲的——天知道灭霸怎么使用了空间宝石，战局僵持不下，他和索尔被扔进祭坛无法出去，这才是真相，洛基不知道在外面的复仇者是死是活，但时间继续流逝，迟迟不归的索尔对战局绝不是什么好消息，一旦那个疯狂的泰坦人胜利，邪神并不指望灭霸会不来斩草除根。

唯一出去的办法只有尽快获得那至尊的原石，献祭得到灵魂宝石的认可。

他可不想背上杀害神王的罪名！

当然，洛基不是甘愿无私奉献的英雄救世主，他选择让索尔活下去，但也要他的哥哥永远铭记他——只要索尔出去，见到那些还活蹦乱跳的蝼蚁，就会明白自己犯了多大的错误，他永远也不会忘记他的兄弟！

他向他的兄长植入这个幻梦，代替了原本真正的记忆。

就连索尔使用现实宝石试图看破真相的一幕，也是这个狡猾魔法师的诡计，在发现现实宝石和空间宝石抵消而无法离开之后，那颗宝石其实就安静地躺在雷神的衣袋里。

他用幻术催眠兄长，让这大块头自以为在拖着他走向祭坛，那一路的打骂求饶，都不过是为了神王处死他能更加顺理成章。

奥丁之子将献祭他，因为他便是索尔的至爱，理当如此！

“我诅咒我自己。如果我的兄弟继续帮助灭霸，如果他不去拯救半个宇宙的生灵，如果他违背我的心愿——”

不！

“——我便会被世人遗忘，那是神明真正的死亡。”

你妄想！

索尔扯出一个笑脸，俯身过来，在他兄弟的唇上轻轻一吻。雷神退后一步，手中是闪亮的心灵宝石，那颗能够控制行动，却让人无比清晰地感受所见所闻的原石。

“打开你的空间袋。”

洛基无法抗拒地扬手，将属于他的空间次元展开。

他的哥哥笑了笑，将四枚无限宝石放入其中。

他们对视着，距离是那么的近，两位神明的呼吸扑打在一起，索尔看着他，如同看着阿斯加德最清亮的晨曦。

“洛基，我真的爱你，诸神在上，真的——

“现在，听我说。

“推我。”

……

你知道被控制的感觉吗？你的神志清醒，你知道自己在做什么，你的脑子被入侵，你却无法反抗——

你只能听见远处天边的雷鸣。

 

*  
洛基出现在决战之地。

他看见剩余的复仇者们和灭霸不断纠缠，战事胶着，只是在那些人之中，再也没有那道身后飘扬一袭猩红，手舞神锤的金色雷霆了。

邪神的脸上表情平静，没有一丝颤动，他的绿眼睛似乎充满了漠然。这位黑头发的魔法师看上去并不急切，他只是摸出新打造的无限手套戴上左手，然后一颗一颗将宝石按进上面的空位。

力量宝石，采自中庭的地心，他们为了这块石头绞尽脑汁，动用了最强大的采矿设备，还险些爆破了地球。

现实宝石，竟蕴藏于永恒不灭的火焰，洛基在那里被火焰吞噬，在他傻乎乎的兄长嘶声力竭的呐喊里，火神手持鲜红的原石带笑而来。

时间宝石，这是最为惊险的一役，他们从复活的黑曜五将手中夺取，还把那些家伙们全都炸成了雷电后的焦炭。

心灵宝石，深埋在冥界海姆的雾气之中，过了吉欧尔河的人便是死亡的财产，他们在那里和鹰眼告别，巴顿放下长弓微微一笑，接住绑着宝石羽箭的快银失落又茫然。

以及，灵魂宝石。

洛基的左手缓缓握拳，金盔闪耀，绿袍飘飘，火神冲了上去。

“你回来了！”快银惊喜道。

“索尔呢？”罗曼诺夫突然意识到哪里不对。

洛基没有回答。

浩克一脚踏碎地面，发出惊天动地的咆哮，斯塔克从绿色大块头身后飞过，抓住灭霸在空中飞行旋转，蓝光闪过，泰坦人消失了。

邪神的手套上橙芒闪动，接着他往后一转，一拳挥出，紫光暴长，轰一声过后，空间宝石的光芒包裹住紫色的力量，灭霸出现在了众人眼前。

幻视飞过，瓦坎达工艺的能量发射器射出一道激光，接着这个人工智能就扑了上去，复仇者们一拥而上，钢铁侠的声音提醒道：“找到他和宝石的联系，切断那个！”

“不用费劲了。”火神的声音却是冰冷的。

火焰倾泻而出，激战再起，斯塔克低声骂了一句，立刻投入战斗。可是这次再没人提醒他注意礼貌用语，在这片尸骨累累的黑暗之地，此刻只有无情的战斗和飞溅的血花。

“洛基，别冲那么前面！”黑寡妇喊道。

诡计之神充耳不闻。

“惊爆点到底在哪里……”

砰一声巨响，是九界第一法师用他的拳头和泰坦人的拳头撞在了一起，绿眼睛对上死亡追求者的双目，片刻之后，灭霸点了点头。

“我明白你付出了什么牺牲，我明白你，为了崇高的目标，牺牲是必须的。”

幻视的激光打断了他们的对话，洛基开口：“劈开他的脑袋！”说完，又冲了上去。

“这家伙不要命了！”快银喊道。

“如果我的兄弟继续帮助灭霸，如果他不去拯救半个宇宙的生灵，如果他违背我的心愿——”

绿眼睛的小王子一次又一次挥出拳头，释放火焰。

“——我便会被世人遗忘，那是神明真正的死亡。”

他高高跃起，朝着灭霸直扑下去，不顾对方举起的双锋匕首。

“那是卡魔拉的东西！”一直只顾着轰轰炮击，沉默到不像自己的火箭浣熊喊道，声音里含着鲜血，“他是个混蛋！”

在他们挖掘地心的力量宝石时，地球几乎崩碎，觉醒了永恒之力的星爵在关键时冲了进去，卡魔拉也随后而去。火箭大叫着，却被其他人抓住，只能看到昔日的队友们转身，大声喊话嘱咐：

“垃圾小熊猫，照顾好格鲁特！否则老子在那边也要骂你是垃圾——”

银河护卫队的队长和他的女友，最终代替宝石成为了地球的核心。

“啊啊啊啊！”火箭放声高喊，宣泄着情绪。

洛基就像根本没看见匕首的锋刃，他右手抓住刀锋，手中瞬间鲜血淋漓，邪神往下对着泰坦人的脑袋直压下去。

灭霸盯住他，巨掌朝着阿萨小王子的脑门拍落。突然之间，泰坦之子耳朵里嗡得巨响，他庞大的身躯顿时一晃，洛基攥着匕首的一端，将另一端直直插入那颗紫色的脑门。

“看我变超大——”蚁人在灭霸的耳中喊道，一拍腰带上的按钮。

幻视的激光、钢铁侠的热射线、浣熊的火箭炮、娜塔莎的枪，所有人在同一时间集火向目标。轰隆爆响，洛基倒在地上，手中匕首带出一串血花。就在他要挣起身体时，浩克狂吼一声，冲了上来，将灭霸砸进了地里。

变大的蚁人连滚带爬地逃了出来，所有人都围了上来，洛基喘息着坐在地上，托尼卸下面甲，瞧了一眼坑洼中的血腥残骸：“这颗宝石在被知识所累者的大脑——就是这个紫薯的脑子里，嗯？”

“别握着匕首了，”黑寡妇说道，“你的手指快断——”她突然说不下去了。

洛基觉得他们不可理喻，为什么一瞬之间所有的人都在看他？拿出宝石，打出响指，救所有人回来才是最重要的，一个阿斯加德的邪神对他们而言难道有什么意义吗？别开玩笑了，他还砸过这些蝼蚁们的纽约，当时他们还是一副不死不休的架势呢。

“老天爷。”托尼说道，声音颤抖，神色恐惧又悲痛，而诡计之神完全不明白这个家伙在激动个什么劲。

“你把索尔献祭了。”钢铁侠最后说道。

*  
他们拾起了灭霸脑浆中的空间宝石。

这解释了很多事情，比如为什么这个泰坦人没有粉碎到手的这颗原石，他本可以彻底毁灭宝石之一，让复活第一次无限战争中死难者的任务成为绝望。然而这颗宝石就在他的脑子里，他无法保证能够完全毁灭宝石——死亡的追求者有勇气以身殉道，可也许最后他只会是白白的杀了自己，却让复仇者们得以从泰坦之子的尸体里捡起宝石，就像现在这样。

这也解释了灭霸的战斗能力为何突然之间变得如此高强，因为他一度与这粒宝石合而为一，直到洛基拿着那至尊的灵魂宝石出现，战斗的局面才被改写。

“这颗宝石……不太对。”快银突然抽了口气，“这里碎了。”

坐在地上的洛基骤然暴起，一把从斯塔克手中夺过宝石，这为他赢得了浩克的怒吼和其他人的一直对准。然而邪神恍如未见，他浑身颤抖，一直没有表情的面容松动了，诡计之神现在看起来无比慌乱，眼圈迅速泛红，他无助地看向周围的人们：“如果用时间宝石……”

“最好不要。”娜塔莎说道，“嘘，别激动，洛基，别激动，我们可以一起想办法，不然我们会把灭霸一起复活的。”

“可是……”银舌头一哽，“我……你们……你们还记得索尔吗？”

“你哥？他不是被你——唔！”蚁人被幻视捂住了嘴。

“我们记得。”托尼也红着眼圈说道，“我们不会忘记索尔——那你记得你们的那个预言吗？我记得你们提过……宝石得不到得到什么的？”

“一颗宝石在我们的家园中心。”洛基喃喃道，机械地重复着在密弭尔之泉得到的预言，“一颗在永恒的火焰中，一颗在永远的黑暗中，一颗在为知识所累者的大脑，一颗在它自己的祭坛。”

“力量宝石是从地心挖出来的，我猜地球现在也可以算你们阿斯加德人的家了。”钢铁侠说道，努力平稳声调与情绪。

“火焰中的是现实宝石，黑暗中的是——”罗曼诺夫特工微微掩泣。

“是巴顿找到的心灵宝石。”幻视接口道。

“空间宝石在这个臭紫薯的脑子里，脑子里塞满了臭狗屎！”火箭浣熊骂道。

没人敢提祭坛的灵魂宝石。

“一颗我们可以夺得，一颗我们永远也得不到，五颗为真，一颗为假。”洛基说完，继续看向掌中残破的空间宝石。

“好吧，时间宝石是抢到了。”朗说道，“然后是什么意思？难道是告诉我们别想空间宝石了，永远都抢不到？！”

众人惶然地互相看着，期盼找到哪怕一线生机，他们已经失去了太多，如果说经历千难万险却最终功亏一篑，那将没有人能够承受。

“一颗为假……”诡计之神重复道，命运三女神的预言总有道理，而今却还有这半句未曾实现。他看向托尼胸前的莹莹蓝光，那像极了空间宝石的光芒。

“宝石是怎么来的？”洛基最后问道。

“如果死亡没骗我们，那是她和其他三个宇宙神一起造出来的，不知道宇宙神用的是什么炉子，能——”钢铁侠骤然顿住，心脏砰砰直跳，“造出来的？”

“我们能造出一颗宝石吗？”黑寡妇问道。

“必须能。”斯塔克咬牙，“老冰棍，这次你可不能阻止我——”

亿万富翁兼花花公子突然噤声，他们已经失去了美国队长。

*  
他们回到了地球，立刻就投入了对空间宝石的研制，没有人知道能不能成功。在和黑曜们争夺时间宝石的战场上，罗杰斯被不知卷去了哪里，斯特兰奇也昏迷不醒，圣所的王说，只有至尊法师才能熟练掌握用那颗绿色原石看见未来的法门。

当那个地球二流法师还清醒的时候，复仇者们至少还不那么容易灰心——虽然他阿戈摩托之眼的守护人坚称他不能透露该去如何行事，但大家都相信他们走在正确的轨道上，否则奇异博士早就该放弃了。然而现在他昏迷不醒，没人能确定他们是否还在那几百万个结局中唯一正确的那一个方向上行进。

……<此处省略人造宝石剧情>……

所有在第一次无限战争中死去的人都复活了。

半个宇宙恢复了生机。

顽强如黑寡妇也不禁掩面垂泪，班纳和她抱在了一起，斯塔克听着星期五汇报回来的人员名单，冲着他的小辣椒傻乐，欢乐中依然有悲伤，比如回不来的克林特，比如小格鲁特正在火箭浣熊的肩头“格鲁特，格鲁特”地哇哇大哭，冬日战士茫然地站在瓦坎达的草原上。

至于洛基，他出现在复仇者们面前时不见多么悲伤，现在也没有多少欣喜，一切欢乐都像是无关之物，他向海姆达尔不厌其烦地确认了阿斯加德民众的安置问题，直到人们向他献上王冠，邪神才露出一丝笑容，只是那笑容疲惫且无谓：“我才不要成为阿萨的最后一任国王，以后的事情就让议政会决定吧。”

“你要去哪里？”瓦尔基里问道。

诡计之神沉默片刻，过了一阵，他深吸一口气：“我去要索尔。”

“要索尔？向谁要？”女武神连连追问，难以置信。

阿斯加德的亲王看了她一眼：“和你无关，你只需要做好分内之事。”

“把话说清楚！索尔他明明已经——”

银舌头讽刺地一笑：“是的，他把自己祭献给了灵魂宝石的祭坛。”说完，绿眼一沉，黑头发的魔法师往前一步，消失在了世界密道之中。

*  
“你知道，现在这六颗无限宝石已经失去心想事成的能力了，那些宇宙神只让它们有两次效果，一次杀了一半人，一次又救了他们回来，这么看来宇宙神的脑子也不大好使，但我试过了，不幸确实是真的，现在你拿走这些石头也不能许愿，小鹿斑比。”斯塔克说道，他身边的所有装甲都一致将炮口对准邪神，洛基正掂着无限宝石。

“所以你到底要做什么？”托尼最后问道。

那捉摸不定、危险至极的邪神勾起唇角：“我保证，会是你们都乐意见到的事情。”

“是吗？”亿万富翁端起咖啡喝了一口，视线却没敢离开过洛基。

“我想你们会很愿意见到索尔回来，”银舌头抬起脸笑道，“也会很乐意见到我消失。”

钢铁侠的脸上出现愕然的神情：“你要牺牲你自己换他回来？这是什么，兄弟感情？而且死者可以复活吗？”

“蝼蚁不行，但我是神。”火神傲然道。

斯塔克思忖片刻：“我不喜欢你，但是也没希望你消失。再说了，你消失而惊爆点回来，一个没有你的惊爆点？小鹿斑比，我可不想收拾你们这些北欧神的烂摊子。”

“放心。”魔法师一抛手中宝石，又哗啦啦落入掌内，“他不会记得我，你们都不会。”

绿光一闪，托尼骂了一句，然而显然眼前的只是幻影，真正的邪神已然消失了。

*  
“出事了。”黑寡妇严肃且焦虑，“之前我们在纽约街头击中的那个杀人抢劫犯，他身中二十多枪都没有死。”

“然后他抹了人质的脖子，结果人质也没死，一直捂着脖子在惨叫。”班纳接口道，那一幕简直是噩梦。

“我……我看到一个人被大卡车碾过去了，我没来得及拦住，那个人就在我面前被压成了薄薄的一片！”帕克捂着心脏快速说道，这个大孩子的脸色发青，“然后这个纸片一样的家伙在地上到处滚，一边滚一边喊痛，要我们救救他！我把他送去医院了，护士开始还说不要给他们的工作添乱，结果看见这个被压扁的人还能挣扎叫喊，护士先吓晕过去了！我也不知道他怎么做到的……我是说，一般人被撞成那样应该已经死了，他的心脏都被压破了，但他还活着！”

“瓦坎达的羊，”巴恩斯面无表情，“杀不死。”他的视频背景是一只已经被断喉的绵羊狂奔而过。

各个频道的新闻都在滚动播放，主题不外一件事——死亡消失了。

医院的重症病房里，本来垂死被放弃治疗的病人现在还呼吸着，然而医生用下的药全无作用，病毒没有被杀死，病人在痛苦中呻吟。

非洲的草原上，狮子扑倒了羚羊，在猎物的身上不断咬出血口，却无法吞食血肉。狩猎者由于饥饿逐渐头晕眼花，羚羊在被撕裂的剧痛里哀鸣。

一个孩子在掉进水里七十二小时后奇迹生还。

一名死刑犯在电椅上狂喊滥叫，在处刑人加大电压后，声音消失了，但在将人解下电椅时，处刑人惊悚地发现对方只是昏厥了而已。

车祸造成了大量活着的血肉模糊。

世界变得一团混乱，因为一瞬之间，死亡消失了，无论多么痛苦，无论使用怎样的手段，生命都不能去向冥界海姆。人们开始怀疑这是无限战争的后遗症，复仇者们收到了大量质询。

“这算怎么回事？”班纳问道。

“天啊，”斯塔克左右扫视不断跳出的消息，“那位死亡宇宙神罢工了吗？”

“无限宝石在哪里？”罗曼诺夫问道。

托尼闭上了嘴巴。

“斯塔克？！”

“去问洛基！”亿万富翁最后吼道。

*  
在宇宙诞生之初，出现了四位宇宙神。

永恒，代表着所有可能的时间，是宇宙神中居首的神明，在某种意义上，他也是宇宙本身。

无限，代表着所有存在的、尚未终结的空间。

死亡，代表一切的终结，包括英灵殿，包括冥界海姆，包括地狱，都是死亡领域里小小的一片。

湮灭，代表在时间和空间之外，在终结之外的“不存在”，是最为神秘的神祇，因为他的存在是“不存在”的。

他们主宰整个宇宙，大千世界，于他们而言，时间没有意义，物质没有意义，他们可以是抽象的，也可以凝结成可见的实体，他们的存在永远不变，除非宇宙消亡。宇宙是他们的领土和战场，生与死，存在与不存在，由他们拉锯主掌。

他们用宇宙最初的精华铸造了六颗无限宝石，然后像掷骰子一般掷向世间，看凡人在这随机之中生死沉浮，决定世界的平衡。直到现在平衡被打破，死亡骤然被囚禁。

她被永恒囚禁了。

“为什么？”无限问道。

“我以为你是她的对手。”永恒漠然道。

“确实，我和她拉锯着生死，但你向来是我们之中的裁决者，永恒，为什么突然完全倒向了我？”无限问道。

“因为她想要出尔反尔，置我的裁决如无物。”永恒说道，“她声称在第二次掷出骰子的时候，你将空间宝石放进灭霸的脑中是作弊的行为，她说她选择了灭霸作她的代表，而你安放的宝石令灭霸永远无法取胜。”

无限沉默片刻：“她也将力量宝石放进了地球的地心，妨碍了我选择的代表。”

“是的。”永恒凝结成人形实体，身体如黑夜中闪烁万千星光的模样，点头道，“你们各有计划，而我对时间宝石的安排是绝对公正的，她选择的代表的手下先取得了那颗宝石，可以证明我没有偏袒。”

“你说的没错。”无限也从抽象中变成具像，化成一位浑身包裹层层线轮的女性形象，“或者我可以说你也有所偏袒——你将心灵宝石放在了她的冥界，可最后的结局仍然是我的代表取胜。”

“我没有偏袒。”永恒断然道，“至于现实宝石，是湮灭决定放进火焰中的。”

“不存在的神决定现实的宝石。”无限调侃了一句，“灵魂宝石呢？是你还是他决定的？”

“不是我，也不是湮灭。”永恒说道，“灵魂宝石有它自己的意志，你也明白，我们谁都无法完全掌控它，它会选择自己的主人。而现在的问题是——死亡违逆了我，她公然声称我有所偏袒，声称你玩弄诡计，她要付出代价。”

他伸手指向远处的牢笼，死亡身披蓝袍，正被困于其中。无限欣赏了一会儿这一幕，转头开口：“但你不能永远如此。”

“没什么是我不能的。”

“你不能永远困住死亡，虽然她和我拉锯着生死，但我不能把整个世界都鲸吞下去，如同她的代表遵照她的旨意，也只想要走一半我的世界，否则我们会把宇宙毁掉的。”

“只要我在，宇宙就坚不可摧。”永恒宣布道，“除非死亡认错，否则她就会被我永恒囚禁下去，如我的名字。”

无限一顿，她不明白永恒为何突然变得蛮不讲理，囚禁他们的姐妹——宇宙神们都以兄弟姐妹相称——死亡，可看起来永恒相当执拗。

“灵魂宝石的力量找到它的主人了吗？”她选择换一个话题。

“还没有。”

*  
披着黑色的连帽斗篷，洛基一步一蹒跚，走到了囚禁死亡的牢笼前，兜帽下的俊俏脸庞露出一个得逞的笑容。

死亡空洞的骷髅眼孔对向他，无论这位神明在灭霸眼中是如何魅惑，在阿斯加德的小王子眼里，就只是一具森森白骨的模样。

“是我。”邪神承认道。

死亡看上去很不甘心，她连对泰坦人开口都嫌失了身份，可是眼前她可找不到代言人了。最终她只能屈尊对阿萨的小神说话：“永恒无法消灭我，你会付出代价的。”

“先祝他恢复理智再说吧。”诡计之神说道，“万一永恒真的决定把你永恒囚禁下去呢？”

死亡默然，他们对视了一阵，绿眼睛盯紧了她：“我要索尔。”

“那你就无法要你自己活着。”

“我要索尔。”

“你会被打入地狱。”

“我要索尔。”

死亡不再开口。

“我要索尔。”银舌头顿了顿，“宇宙神不会对人失信，哪怕我在你眼里只是蝼蚁，对吧？我要他好好活着，完成他在人世应该享有的长寿，当他寿终正寝，我要他作为阿斯加德的神王进入英灵殿。对你而言，他也只是一个蝼蚁而已，他的生命换你的自由，非常划算。”

洛基继续说话：“让我下地狱，无所谓，或者让我进入终极的死亡，被所有人遗忘，包括索尔那个蠢货，也无所谓。你可以报复我，我不在无法避免的事情上讨价还价，我已经走过吉欧尔河了，就没指望过回去。”

死亡点了点头，枯骨发出喀拉喀拉的声音：

“成交，让我出来。”

诡计之神勾起嘴角，摊开双手：“我？不，我可做不到。是你手下的地狱领主墨菲斯托的儿子黑心魔，他很有蛊惑人心的天赋，却缺少一个好主意来向他的父亲报复。我告诉他，扳倒地狱领主的最佳方式是囚禁墨菲斯托的后台，也就是你。现在黑心魔盘踞在永恒的心间，让他失去理智。除非你现在放了索尔，否则任何人都无法驱逐那个家伙。”

死亡的牙齿咔咔一击：“你会尝尽地狱的所有酷刑，然后被整个世界遗忘，我保证你的哥哥长寿幸福，因为他不会记得你半点。”

洛基笑了：“成交。”

这是他设想过的所有可能里，最好的一种结局。


	9. 预想的结局片段

“成交。”

死亡抬手，一道黑雾从她蓝色的袖中喷出，落在地上，里面走出一个人来。洛基的绿眼睛潮湿了，他站在那里，不敢说话也不敢动，直到对方主动抱住他。

“洛基？”

“哥哥。”他小声叫道。

邪神以为自己会怨恨，以为他会恨不得捅穿兄长，以为他会咆哮着向索尔倾吐真相：轮到你去一个人活着了，因为我用自己作代价换回了你！这就是你在祭坛干的好事的结果！

可什么都没有，他只是紧紧抱住他的哥哥，泪水顺颊而下。

“我闯祸了。”银舌头说道。

“我会保护你的，弟弟，发生了什么事？”

“我让黑心魔蛊惑了永恒，囚禁了死亡，救回了你。”诡计之神的脑袋抵在雷神的脖颈边，诸神以无限宝石作生死的博弈，而洛基掀翻了他们的牌桌。

“我知道了，我为你自豪，洛基。”一个吻落在这了不起的魔法师的额头。

兄弟间相亲相爱的时间不长，很快永恒就发现了囚牢边的异样，他不屑地伸出巨掌，瞬间将索尔和洛基一起掀翻在地。

雷神只觉得浑身骨骼都折断了似的剧痛，他爬起身来，擦去嘴角的血迹，呼吸破碎，双手握拳，奋力向永恒发出他最强大的雷电。

轰隆隆！

白光耀眼生花，洛基闭上眼睛将脸扭向一边，可强烈的光芒穿透眼皮，照得绿眼生疼，泪水滴滴。

许久许久，白光散去，永恒不屑地抬手，雷霆之神瞬间化为齑粉。

阿斯加德的小王子呆看着这一幕。

死亡再度扬袖，黑雾中走出完好无损的金发大个子，耀金从他的脑袋披散肩膀，双眸湛蓝锃亮，如同当年无忧无虑的仙宫王储，红袍在他的身后猎猎作响。

索尔死不死，得由死亡说了算。

永恒暴怒起来，他掀起滔天巨浪，震荡地动山摇，抬手翻天覆地，落足日月倒光。

雷霆之神在整个宇宙的化身面前是如此渺小，他一次次召唤出闪电，却如同滴水落入大海，他一次次粉身碎骨，再被死亡召唤而出，投入这场看不见尽头的战斗。

终于，永恒醒悟，将神王踩在脚下，却不杀害他的性命，只让他动弹不得：“死亡令你不会死去，我就要叫你被困在最痛苦的时间循环之中！”

索尔咳出一口鲜血，他勉力抬头，看见永恒身上的万千星辉，上面是没有了死亡的世界。他看见宇宙的无数个未来，没有了死亡，所有的未来都指向彻底的毁灭。

生与死，本就是组成宇宙的两端，缺一不可。

“为什么你不能冷静下来……”雷神挣扎着，“不要被黑心魔蛊惑……”

洛基颤抖着直起身体，无限不知何时已到了他的身边，这并不奇怪，这位女性模样的神明本就代表着无所不在的空间：“瞧瞧你闯了多大的祸。”

诡计之神一时竟然彷徨无计：“永恒的力量……”

“我不是永恒的对手，他能囚禁死亡，也就能囚禁我。”无限说道，“索尔帮不上忙，如果我和永恒作对，他就像是一根毫毛一样，风一吹就会消散。”

洛基定了定神：“但在你们之外，你找不到比他更强的人了。”

“是啊，否则死亡也不会同意放出他，但他的力量还不够，除非——”

绿眼睛的小王子看向她。

无限微微张开双臂：“其实在宇宙诞生的时候，最初的力量是五种，除了永恒、无限、死亡、湮灭，还有一股最初精华的能量存在，已经拥有神名和神位的我们谁也无法驾驭，那是留给第五位宇宙神的。”

黑头发的魔法师低下脑袋，从异次元的口袋里掏出六枚无限宝石。

“是的。”永恒赞许道，“如果是我和另一位宇宙神，情况就会大不一样了。”

“情况会不一样的。”银舌头回应道。

眼前，索尔还在和永恒搏斗着，在无限为之辟出的不受激战波及的空间里，洛基手持原石，缓步走向他的哥哥。

——我的权力是生而为王。

他开口：“吾王。”

感应到了什么，索尔停止了战斗，抬眼望着他的兄弟。

——我想要的，是和你平起平坐！

洛基屈膝，膝盖点在地上：“我所信奉的神明，作为你的信徒。”

“洛基？”

——你们的救世主在这里！

他举起右手，指尖上悬浮着六枚色彩斑斓的宝石：

“我相信，你是唯一配得上领受这原初之力的神祇。”

——够了！我可是神，你们这些蝼蚁……

洛基闭上眼睛，原石在他的掌上一齐燃烧起来，在永恒之火的包裹中，化成一道白光射中索尔：

“我是洛基，

“阿斯加德的王子，约顿海姆的正统国王，

“奥丁之子，

“诡计之神，

“谨此，向你献上我至死不渝的忠诚。”

高傲的小王子俯身下去，在无限的帮助下，他的双唇亲吻在哥哥面前的泥泞之上。

我的兄长，我的国王，我的神明。

我将放弃王冠，放弃与你并肩的向往，放弃救世主的头衔，放弃我之所有，臣服于你。

“不……”索尔试图阻止他，雷神感受到了比永恒施加的更大的痛苦，他眼睁睁地看着他的弟弟向他献祭，将宝石代表的力量献给了他。

“啊！！”这金发的奥丁之子瞬间双目炽白，下一霎，他的身体猛然翻转，将永恒击倒一旁。永恒立刻张手释放巨大的能量，索尔的身体膨胀起来，也变成了黑色夜幕中星河灿烂的景象。

“怎么可能！”永恒失声叫道，他的能量被无限的空间转移。

“新神诞生了，他是我们中的一员。”无限回答道。

现在的索尔也变成了一位宇宙神，他的身体如其他宇宙神一样，可以凝结成实，也可以抽象难明，他的力量是宝石的汇总，他的神位是初生的全新，也是自宇宙诞生而来的古老。

永恒摇着头，向这位新神凶猛地扑去。

索尔也迎面而上。

两位宇宙神明相撞在一起，他们发出的震动波及宇宙的所有角落，一时之间，所有的声音都被从世上夺去，因为那撞击是如此剧烈，甚至于一串星系都化为了灰烟。

“把黑心魔赶出来！”无限提醒道，她奋力接住了永恒下一波暴怒的能量。

轰隆隆！

雷电闪彻群星，宇宙间再无黑心魔存身之地，他被立刻劈得分毫无存，失去蛊惑者的永恒猛然顿住了，理智重新回到这位神明的心间：“我做了什么？”

“你得倒回时间，”索尔说道，“我们刚刚毁了无数个星系。还有，释放死亡，但要尊重无限战争的结果。”

“我一直尊重那结果，只是愤怒遮蔽了我的理智，令我被黑心魔利用了。”永恒说道，手指一摇，就将时间线回到了群星爆炸之前，又放开了对死亡的囚笼，“死亡，我的姐妹，我抱歉囚禁了你，但你也要尊重我的裁决。”

死亡默然不语，她看向洛基，在刚才神明间的最后决战中，这绿眼睛的小王子因为承受不住能量的冲击，已经完全失去了知觉，若非死亡被囚禁，他应该已经不在生命的世界里了。

新神立刻凝结了实体，又变回金发蓝眸的模样，轻轻落在他兄弟的身边。

“他是我的。”死亡的牙齿咯咯相击。

“不，他是我的。”索尔沉声宣布。

他屈膝跪下，将洛基搂入怀里，现在他的弟弟全无意识，身体软垂，任凭处置。

死亡迅速看向永恒：“我要求公正的裁决！”

索尔手中扣紧：“没得商量！”

永恒审视了这一幕一会儿，对新神开口：“是的，他是你的。”

“他亲口将自己许诺给了死亡，换取索尔的复活，死亡不容戏弄。”

永恒召唤出过去的时间线：“在此之前，他已经将他自己献给新神了。”

在灵魂宝石的祭坛上，洛基将索尔推了下去。

在战争结束后，他以活人之身走过吉欧尔河，踏上死亡的领域。

活人在冥界的气味是香甜的，一路上诡计之神都在逃亡于亡灵的群起追捕，他不是第一次踏足死亡之地，最终他找到了目标，银舌头撺掇黑心魔迷惑了永恒。

很久以前，邪神便将他的心奉给了雷霆之神，之后是他的生命，有几次算几次，也都献给了他的哥哥。

他是骄傲的火焰之神，却在最后亲吻兄长面前的土地，亲手折断自己的傲骨，也一并交给他的神明。

他的心，他的生命，他的尊严，当这些都不够时，洛基答应了死亡的交易，他让自己被抛弃，被折磨，被遗忘，只换取索尔回来。

那是供奉新神的祭坛，而当洛基献出所有，命运都宣判“那还不够”时，他便走上了祭坛，跪了下去，以最卑微的姿势，让额头触及地面，将自己献为兄长的祭品，新神的羔羊。

“他是新神的第一个信徒，和祭品，所以我裁决他属于索尔，无论生命世界还是死亡国度，都无权带走他。”永恒最终决定道。

*  
新神带着他的兄弟离开。

索尔拥有了属于他的领域，那领域现在是一片什么都没有的纯白。随着他的双足落于纯白，彩虹桥骤然出现，延伸向前。

星海灿灿，水波在桥下荡漾，金宫巍峨，阿斯加德拔地而起。只在新神的一动念间，神域再度闪耀光辉。

索尔低头看向怀里的洛基，这安静的小祭品兀自未醒，他微微一笑，下一刻已经置身于闪电宫的寝殿。他的兄弟被他安放在柔软的床榻上，新神俯身在这羔羊的额头落下一个吻。

洛基缓缓睁开眼睛，感觉到带着潮湿热息的吻一路落下，从鼻子上直抵双唇。绿眼睛的小王子微微张唇，很快便被卷入了兄长的气息包裹之中。

现在的索尔是宇宙神，形体对他来说没有意义，他一面在洛基眼前保持着金发蓝眼的模样，一面放任自己的存在彻底包裹住他的弟弟。银舌头只来得及发出一声细弱的哀鸣，就感受到了来自兄长的全面入侵。索尔在他的每一处指缝间，在他的耳窝里，充斥他的鼻端，翻搅他的口腔，身体的每一处肌肤都被他所蹭弄摩擦，体内亦被他完全侵入。

那快感如同闪电，猝不及防又来势汹汹，又如同海潮，绵密连续毫无止歇。洛基的双眼迅速失去焦距，口唇张开，涎水不自觉地流下嘴角。他的战栗扭动尽在兄长的掌下，他的神经和血管在皮下震颤，所有感官、所有细胞，一切都鲜明地传递着同一个讯息——

索尔！

在这毫无停顿的快感中，在这看不到尽头的侵袭下，洛基又一次昏厥了过去。

就连昏迷，也像是落入哥哥温暖的怀抱。

再醒来的时候，索尔确实正拥抱着他，蓝眼睛里是脉脉温情。阿萨的小王子和他交换了一个深吻，才注意到现在身处闪电宫中。

迎着绿眼睛里闪过的疑惑，索尔伸手为他展开宇宙的图景。

永恒即是宇宙，在他之内，无限和死亡是两个世界，他们争夺着生命与死亡的疆域。

在永恒之外，那是“不存在”的湮灭，他的领域代表着一切不存在，他难以领会，难以说明，而永恒是与他对立的“存在”。

索尔，作为新神，他的领域在生与死之间，在存在与虚无之间。他是代表着平衡的神明，他是有判断有决定的原初之力，他将从此与宇宙一道长存不朽。

洛基倚靠在这新神的怀里，昔日野心勃勃的邪神眸中透出认命的情绪，而索尔拥抱着他，略觉不安。

诡计之神将自己亲手献祭，在他身上已经找不到那要与哥哥比肩的愿景，被承认的需要。

也许在索尔命令他献祭的那一刻，洛基推下去的不止是雷霆之神，还有过去骄傲不屈的阿斯加德小王子。他在那时就已经崩溃了，他早已发了疯，只是为着索尔不会真正的死亡，他才假装出坚强的表象。

经历过那一切，洛基什么都不敢要了，他只要索尔活着，甚至不敢奢求他的兄长会记得，曾经有一个黑发绿眼的少年与他相伴长大，喊了他一千多年的哥哥。

索尔不安地拥着他，觉得如此满足的兄弟不像他熟悉的洛基，可那确实是洛基。他的弟弟，索尔啊，洛基被他变成了什么样子！

“洛基……”他试探着叫道，“你明白发生了什么吗？”

他的弟弟摇了摇头。

新神明白自己说出的话语是残酷的，可洛基有权听到真相：

“你被裁决属于我了，你再也不能去生命的世界或者死亡的世界……不能去英灵殿，不能看父亲和母亲……你只能在我的领域里，无法离开也不会死去……你……对不起，但我不能让你落入死亡的地狱。”

洛基的绿眼睛一颤，眼光流动，他伸出双臂搂住兄长的脖子。索尔明白他们的父母对他的弟弟而言有多重要，可现在洛基的一切都被剥夺了，这个阿斯加德和过去的一模一样，却没有其他任何生灵，只有他们俩。

可这被永远囚禁的小王子却只是露出一个令人心碎的微笑：“至少，他们都好好的，在英灵殿啊。”

他凑了上来，吻了吻他的兄长：“这比我想到的最好的结局更好了，哥哥，而且至少现在我还是爱你的，索尔。我知道时间对你而言已经没有意义，我庆幸这样，你对我的感情就永远不会改变了。我知道我不会如此，千年万年……时间对我不是不存在的，也许总有一天我会恨你，但我宁愿这样。我很高兴我是阿斯加德人，那么漫长的时间里我的耐力会比别的种族好一点。而且我爱了你那么久，索尔，我的哥哥，我几乎要怀疑我变心的那一天是不是真的会到来了……那像是可以永世不变的，真的，也许我会永远崇拜你，爱慕你，沉溺在你身边，永远都不想离开。”

银舌头说着这悲伤的话语，语气里全是深切的情意，他虔诚地又吻了他的神明，然后提出一个低声带着诱惑的建议：

“我不想去思考遥远的未来了，哥哥，让我怀上你的孩子，让我为你孕育几个小小的神吧。”

……

当洛基再一次沉沉入眠，索尔拥抱着他，看着现在还空空的闪电宫，他看见了许多。

他看见他的朋友史蒂夫·罗杰斯并未牺牲于那场战斗，而是被裹挟入时空的逆流，这个军人终于赶上了错过多年的舞会。

他看见他的战友斯塔克和小辣椒美满成婚，他们有了三个孩子，那是一个幸福的家庭。

他看见浩克与班纳终于和解，他的手与娜塔莎的交握在一起。

他看见圣所的人类法师睁开双眼，发出慨叹：

“这就是那个最好的结局，而我们做到了。”

“是的，”新神点头，“我们做到了。”

他笑着看向身边沉睡着的弟弟，作为宇宙神，他刚刚感受到他兄弟体内萌芽的力量。怎么会忘记了呢，他和洛基从来都是一体，他们无分彼此，也不可分割。

索尔既然成为宇宙神，他的神位，理所当然也有洛基的一半。

当洛基放弃和兄长争雄，当他放弃对王位的野心，当他献出自己，他却得到了一切，他将会是和索尔并肩的神祇，平衡的神位，本就是要他们平衡共有。死亡不会得到洛基，生命世界也无法束缚他。

只是现在这些还不急着告诉他，金发的新神有些许恶劣地想着，等他先享受一下他难得弱势的弟弟吧，哪怕将来会遭到诡计之神的报复。


End file.
